


something in the way you move makes me feel like i can’t live without you

by the_risen_and_the_fallen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_risen_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_risen_and_the_fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Гарри и Луи партнеры по фигурному катанию на Зимней Олимпиаде 2014 в Сочи</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [something in the way you move makes me feel like i can’t live without you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227148) by [justaboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaboat/pseuds/justaboat). 



> А еще эта работа есть на ficbook, поэтому, если вам удобнее читать там, то милости прошу:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/2034535  
> Приятного прочтения!  
> :)

Chapter One

\- Что за хрень ты творишь?

На катке нет никого, кроме Гарри, Луи и Бена в их тренировочное время. Сейчас чуть позже, чем шесть утра, и Гарри так устал, так чертовски устал. Он опирается руками на бедра, стараясь, блять, дышать.

Он не собран. Он не подготовлен. Он не в том состоянии, в котором должен быть сейчас, а это значит, что он не готов к этому. Не готов к тому, к чему они с Луи стремились на протяжении всей своей карьеры в фигурном катании – к Олимпиаде. Это все, чего они хотели с тех пор, как им было девять и одиннадцать лет, когда одним холодным субботним утром они впервые вышли на лед.

Он облажается.

\- Я в порядке, - Гарри шумно дышит. – Я просто утратил концентрацию на секунду. В порядке.

Луи пялится на него, стиснув зубы и уперев руки в бока. Он в бешенстве, Гарри точно может сказать это, судя по молчанию в ответ. 

\- Ты не в порядке, - наконец говорит Луи, его тон намного менее суровый, чем Гарри мог предвидеть. 

\- Попробуй еще раз, - Бен спокойно инструктирует, находясь за бортиками и протягивая бутылку воды Гарри, который подъезжает к нему.

Он делает глоток, закрывает крышку и оставляет бутылку на краю катка. Ему нужно только дышать и сосредоточится. Это все, что он должен сделать. Адреналин и страх уже начинают подбираться к нему, заставляя дрожать пальцы, в то время, как он сплетает руки вместе, считая про себя.

Луи ждет его в центре катка, следя за каждым движением Гарри, пока тот приближается. Они занимают первую позицию, склоняя головы и тяжело дыша. Луи берет Гарри за руки, его челка липнет к мокрому от пота лбу.

\- Ты уверен, что ты в норме? – шепчет Луи, потому что Бен теперь не может слышать его.

Гарри сглатывает. 

\- Ага, - уверяет он, единожды сжимая руку Луи, прежде чем музыка вступает снова.

И они начинают. Двигаться синхронно с Луи всегда было легко; это никогда не было проблемой. Гарри мимолетно поглядывает вниз, следя за тем, как ноги Луи двигаются, делая шаги, которые они прогоняли сотни, может даже тысячи раз, и он старается собраться, сосредоточится на этом. Он будет в порядке, он будет в, блять, порядке. Он должен быть.

Луи поворачивается к нему, его взгляд спокойный и доверчивый, и Гарри молится и надеется на то, что, какая бы всевышняя сила его сейчас ни слышала, она не позволит ему снова все испортить. Он твердо и спокойно кладет руки на талию Луи, когда тот опирается на него, придвигается, отталкиваясь ногой ото льда, и размещает левую ногу на бедре Гарри, в точности, как они репетировали. Гарри делает глубокий вдох, чтобы собраться, крепко сжимает руку Луи. И он в порядке, они в порядке, до тех пор, пока что-то не щелкает внутри него, что-то теряется, и, до того, как он осознает, что происходит, Луи падает, и Гарри не успевает подхватить его. 

Музыка останавливается сразу после этого, голова Гарри идет кругом, когда он летит на лед, группируясь и делая все, чтобы максимально предотвратить падение. Его первая мысль, впрочем, о Луи, и, как только он приводит себя в порядок, он сразу же направляется к нему. Луи стоит на коленях, согнувшись, когда Гарри подъезжает к нему.

\- Луи, Луи, - начинает Гарри, положив руку ему на плечо. Когда Луи, наконец, смотрит на него, Гарри видит кровь, всего капелька окрашивает его челюсть.

\- Черт, черт, мне так жаль, ты в порядке?

\- Что с тобой сегодня? - огрызается Луи, на этот раз точно раздраженный. - Ты делал все правильно вчера, я не понимаю, какого хера ты не можешь справиться сегодня?

У Гарри есть предположение, но он не высказывает его. Вместо этого он мельком прикасается тыльной стороной руки к щеке Луи, проводя вниз по порезу на коже. 

\- Я не знаю, - Гарри быстро лжет, - извини, я просто... Я буду в норме к следующей неделе, я обещаю.

Луи смотрит на него, не моргая, как будто пытается определить, честен ли Гарри или нет. Он ничего не говорит, но он также не выглядит убежденным в том, что Гарри говорит правду.

Бен подзывает их, быстро оглядывая лицо Луи, в то время, как Гарри неторопливо делает круг по катку. Мысленно он проделывает шаги, подъемы, вращения. Они делают одно и то же на протяжении вот уже почти шести гребанных месяцев, он должен запомнить это все. Бен и Луи негромко переговариваются, но Гарри не вслушивается, он не хочет концентрироваться на их словах. Он хочет, блять, сконцентрироваться на гребанном повторении.

 

\- Луи, ты должен мне довериться.

\- Ты собираешься поднять меня над головой, - спорит Луи, его глаза наполнены паникой и страхом. 

Гарри смотрит, как Луи отрицательно качает головой. 

\- В этом все и дело, разве нет? Ты меньше, я больше. Поэтому я должен поднять тебя, - объясняет он, рассказывая нечто похожее на то, что говорил ему Бен, прежде чем они вышли на лед. 

Луи облизывает губы, его нос немного покраснел из-за холода на катке. Наверное, немного странно, что они делают это. Но, опять же, Гарри уверен, что Бен сказал ему, что они могут сделать это, да и это всего одна поддержка. Они катаются вместе уже около двух месяцев, они практически лучшие друзья. По крайней мере, так думает Гарри.

\- Не над головой, - добавляет Гарри, пока Луи молчит, - только на плечо, ага? Это безопасно.

Луи моргает и подъезжает немного ближе. 

\- Ты не уронишь меня?

Гарри кивает. 

\- Не уроню, - говорит он уверенно.

\- Тогда ладно, - говорит Луи, выставляя мизинец, - клятва на мизинчиках. Если ты ее нарушишь, я никогда больше не разрешу тебе поднимать меня.

Гарри сцепляет его мизинец со своим.

\- Клятва на мизинчиках

 

Может быть, Луи думает о том же моменте, когда двадцатидвухлетний Гарри украдкой смотрит на него сейчас, нарушив это обещание всего раз до этого дня. Сейчас же он нарушает его в третий раз. 

\- Гарри, - доносится голос Бена, - можно тебя на секунду?

Гарри кивает, подкатываясь к месту, где, опираясь на бортик катка, стоит Бен. Луи проезжает мимо него, его выражение лица невозможно прочесть. 

\- Я облажался, ясно? Я понимаю, - начинает Гарри, но его перебивают.

\- Неважно, что именно мешает тебе, ты должен справится с этим. Луи зависит от тебя на катке, ты не можешь просто продолжать ронять его вот так, ты понял? Не могу поверить, что приходится говорить тебе это, после всех тех лет...

\- Я знаю, ясно? Я знаю, - шипит Гарри, бросая еще один взгляд на Луи. У того маленький, почти незаметный пластырь под подбородком. Но, тем не менее, он там, и то, что он там – вина Гарри. 

\- Я буду готов к пятничной тренировке, думаю, мне просто нужен день.

Бен не выглядит воодушевленно, но он кивает. 

\- Хорошо. Но если ты будешь продолжать кататься так же в пятницу, нам придется серьезно поговорить с тобой.

\- Ага, - отвечает Гарри, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твердо, - мы можем, эмм, попробовать повторить первую часть, если хочешь.

\- Спрашивай не у меня, - просто говорит Бен. 

Гарри вздыхает, следя за Луи краем глаза. Не говоря больше ни слова, он отъезжает и нагоняет Луи примерно на середине катка. Некоторое время они не произносят ни слова, Гарри просто скользит за ним, сложив руки за спиной.

\- Прости меня, - начинает он, потому что не знает, что еще можно сказать, - Я… Обычно ничто за пределами катка не влияет на меня, когда я катаюсь.

Луи поджимает губы.

\- Так почему это происходит сейчас? - спрашивает он, не глядя на Гарри. Его глаза смотрят вперед. Сосредоточенно. Дисциплинированно. 

\- Я не знаю, - искренне отвечает Гарри, - к пятнице я буду в порядке, обещаю.

Луи наконец смотрит на него, немного повернув голову. Он молчит еще некоторое время, словно обдумывая. Гарри продолжает следовать за ним, позволяя тишине укрепиться между ними. 

\- Хорошо, я верю тебе.

Гарри ожидает "но" или "если ты облажаешься еще хоть один раз, то...", но ничего из этого не произносится. 

\- Хочешь еще раз прогнать начало? - предлагает он.

Луи останавливается посреди катка, отрицательно качая головой. Он смотрит прямо на Гарри, который сейчас стоит напротив. Они соприкасаются лбами настолько, насколько это возможно, учитывая разницу в росте. Гарри делает глубокий вдох, закрывая глаза на какое-то время. Он чувствует холодные подушечки пальцев Луи на своих щеках. Через мгновение тот щипает Гарри, заставляя его тихо рассмеяться в ответ перед тем, как медленно открыть глаза.

\- Что с тобой, Стайлс? - шепчет Луи, немного улыбаясь. - Обычно небольшая порция фигурного катания не может выбить тебя из колеи.

Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу, пожимая плечами. 

\- Я исправлюсь, - тихо произносит он.

\- Клятва на мизинчиках? - так же тихо спрашивает Луи, его улыбка застывает где-то в уголке губ.

Гарри позволяет себе на мгновение улыбнуться снова. 

\- Клятва на мизинчиках, - твердо повторяет он.

Луи выглядит так, будто хочет спросить что-то еще, но воздерживается. Вместо этого он кивает, пожимая руку Гарри последний раз, прежде чем направится к выходу с катка. 

\- Встретимся за ужином? – спрашивает он перед тем, как направиться в раздевалку. 

\- Да, - Гарри отвечает медленно, - конечно. 

 

***

 

Все ушли, теперь здесь только Гарри. Он скользит по катку, переодически вздрагивая, его голова гудит. Злой и твердый голос Бена повторяется в его голове каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза на мгновенье. Он не сказал этого, не признался Бену, но это началось предыдущей ночью. Это произошло предыдущей ночью, потому что он идиот, серьезно, и это то, к чему он в конце концов приходит.

Луи уехал к себе домой, оставив Гарри сидящим в собственной комнате c телефоном на коленях и передачей по телевизору, название которой он не мог вспомнить. Его голова кружилась от тренировок: недостаток еды и слишком много времени на льду истощили и вымотали его. 

Он не мог заснуть. Гарри ворочался в своей кровати, поглядывая на будильник на небольшом прикроватном столике. Почти девять тридцать. Он должен был уже спать в это время. Любая другая ночь, и он бы, без сомненья, уже спал, но сегодня что-то было не так. После почти часа беспокойных ворочаний с боку на бок Гарри сел на кровати, отсоединяя телефон от зарядки, а потом открыл один из своих шкафов, подыскивая одежду.

Буквально на мгновение он бросил взгляд на свой телефон, взвешивая все варианты. Он мог остаться здесь, листая каналы, и разрешить тому, что его беспокоило, угомониться, чтобы больше об этом не думать. Или он мог бы выйти в люди, и это выветрится из его головы после нескольких бокалов пива и, может быть, флирта с человеком или несколькими людьми. Что-нибудь легкое: бездумное веселье, о котором он бы не пожалел утром.

Он решил выбрать второй вариант, останавливаясь, несомненно, на баре, который находился через несколько высоток от его квартиры. Сунув свой телефон в карман, Гарри шел до тех пор, пока не заметил яркую вывеску и не протолкнулся в двери.

Внутри не было многолюдно, всего лишь несколько человек тут и там вдоль барной стойки и тихая музыка. Пахло сигаретным дымом. Гарри придвинул стул и сел, опираясь руками на барную стойку.

\- Можно мне ром с колой? – попросил Гарри, когда бармен остановился напротив него. – И, если честно, больше рома, чем колы, пожалуйста.

Ему кивнули и взяли заказ у следующего человека, прежде чем начать смешивать его напиток. Гарри сделал глоток, когда ему передали коктейль, и поморщился, потому что, блять, было достаточно сложно сказать, есть ли там вообще кола. Но напиток успокоил его, поэтому он продолжил пить, потягивая коктейль через небольшую трубочку.

По телевизору шел хоккейный матч, и Гарри смотрел его, но, в общем-то, не видел: просто для того, чтобы занять глаза и не напрягать мозг. 

\- Большой фанат?

Гарри повернулся, обнаруживая человека, который подвинул стул к нему ближе.

\- Не то чтобы, нет. Я, эмм, я немного знаю о хоккее, - сказал Гарри, пожав плечами. Что ж, это частично правда. Он знает технику катания, он просто не понимает все остальное, ну серьезно.

Мужчина кивнул, довольно улыбаясь.

\- Ты должен болеть за Ястребов, - сказал тот, скрестив руки, его пиво стояло перед ним.

\- Ладно, - согласился Гарри, делая очередной длинный, неспешный глоток своего напитка. – Тогда я за Ястребов.

Парень улыбнулся Гарри еще раз, и это заставило что-то внутри Гарри взволноваться, даже несмотря на то, что пока ничего не произошло. Никогда ничего не происходит, если быть откровенным. Он спит с людьми, чтобы занять себя, отбросить мысли о фигурном катании и все то давление, которое обрушивается на него всякий раз, когда он ступает на лед. И это не считая Бена, который убил бы Гарри прямо сейчас, если бы знал, где тот находится и что пьет.

\- Я Джесси, - представился парень, вежливо улыбаясь.

\- Гарри, - ответил тот, улыбаясь в ответ.

\- Итак, Гарри. Вечер понедельника, а ты тут, один. Какова твоя история? - спросил Джесси, больше не смотря на экран телевизора.

\- Не мог заснуть, подумал, что капелька алкоголя может исправить это, - ответил Гарри. – Разве ты не должен уделять больше внимания своей игре? Очевидно, это важная штука.

Джесси усмехнулся.

\- Я знаю, чем она закончится, - сказал он.

Гарри прочистил горло и заказал еще один коктейль, допив свой. Он мог видеть, как брови Джесси взлетели вверх, и это больше всего походило на впечатленный вид. 

\- Ну тогда не порти мне игру, я огромный фанат Ястребов, - заметил Гарри.

\- Неужели? Я бы, вероятнее, отнес тебя к фанатам Медведей.

-Ни в коем, блять, случае, - сказал Гарри, притворяясь оскорбленным. 

Во время перерыва между таймами Джесси спросил:

\- Мы встречались раньше? Ты выглядишь знакомо.

Гарри отрицательно помотал головой и улыбнулся.

\- Мне часто это говорят, если честно.

Игра продолжилась, и Джесси, слава Богу, утратил нить разговора. С ним было легко болтать, и Гарри был рад, что тот рядом. Легко разговаривать и легко слушать, все хорошие качества. Гарри закончил очередной стакан рома с колой, заказывая еще один. Ему следовало бы остановиться, так как он прекрасно знал, во сколько будет тренировка на следующий день.

\- Тренировка чего? – спросил Джесси. 

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Ничего, это не важно.

Если не считать того, что это было чертовски важно, это вся его гребанная жизнь, но он не произнес этого вслух.

Джесси кивнул, больше не задавая никаких вопросов, за что Гарри был ему благодарен. Вместо этого они продолжили болтать о хоккее, Гарри, по большей части, говорил что-то невпопад, а Джесси смеялся над его ужасными шутками.

Его голова казалась заметно легче: менее тяжелой, более свободной. И, когда Джесси положил руку ему на бедро, Гарри нисколько не смутился. Он не отпрянул даже тогда, когда Джесси придвинулся ближе, обжигая ухо Гарри горячим дыханием, и спросил:

\- Что скажешь на то, чтобы перенести это ко мне домой?

И Гарри следовало бы сказать “Нет”. Но, вместо этого, он согласился и оплатил счет, прежде чем последовать за Джесси на выход. Гарри надел пиджак и пошел к двери, стараясь не споткнуться и не разбить голову. В целости и сохранности он добрался до такси, устраиваясь на заднем сиденьи. 

Одним словом, Гарри был пьян. Он мог определить это по тому, как кружился мир вокруг него; по тому, как он не мог сфокусироваться ни на одном предмете больше, чем на секунду, а еще по тому, что он скучал по Луи. Он всегда такой, когда пьет слишком много. Он просто скучает по Луи. По какой-то сумасбродной причине, которую он никак не мог понять, его мысли всегда возвращаются к Луи. Первые воспоминания, которые приходят к нему в голову, о сегодняшней тренировке, на которой Луи случайно поскользнулся и упал, а Гарри громко над этим смеялся.

Когда машина остановилась, в голове у Гарри прозвенел колокольчик. Они с Джесси вылезли из салона, и Гарри сказал себе, что он не может думать о Луи, точно не сейчас. Поэтому он поцеловал Джесси. Тот страстно ответил, одной рукой сжимая бедро Гарри, другой пытаясь открыть дверь своей квартиры. Становилось холоднее, небо потемнело, а они, наконец, вошли внутрь, и Гарри так нужно было отвлечься. Ему нужно было подумать о чем-то другом, так что он поцеловал Джесси еще раз, прижимая губы к его шее, в то время как оба пытались стянуть с себя верхнюю одежду. 

\- Может, ты хочешь досмотреть игру? – с ухмылкой спросил Джесси.

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой, слегка прикусывая нижнюю губу, и Джесси тяжело вздохнул в ответ.

\- Точно, конечно, ага, так тоже можно, - он молча повел Гарри в свою спальню.

В общем, это была всего лишь быстрая дрочка и минет, ничего необычного. Но ничто не отвлекало его настолько, чтобы прогнать Луи из головы, который все еще был там. Джесси медлил, а Гарри ненавидел это. Поэтому он достал презерватив из бумажника и толкнулся в задний проход Джесси, потому что это была единственная вещь, которая могла бы заставить его перестать думать о Луи. 

И это сработало на некоторое время. Гарри стал тяжело дышать, его ожерелье свесилось с шеи, и это было прекрасно, это было то, чего ему не хватало. Джесси под ним извивался и издавал одобрительные звуки, и Гарри подумал, что это даже лучше, чем просто хорошо.

Но, когда он кончил, кое-что вышло из-под контроля. Гарри вышел из Джесси и со стоном «Лууии» сполз вниз по стене. Гарри понадобилось несколько минут для того, чтобы осознать, что он только что кончил с именем Луи на губах. И когда он понял, что Джесси смотрит на него, его смущение можно было разглядеть даже в сумерках, царивших в комнате. 

\- Луи? - спросил Джесси.

Гарри неслышно чертыхнулся. Он покачал головой и произнес:

\- Это, эмм, блять, это никто.

\- Не звучит, как “никто”.

\- Мне нужно идти, - начал Гарри, собирая свои вещи в долбанной темноте: джинсы, рубашку, пиджак, висящий в холле, бумажник и свой гребанный телефон. – Я вызову такси, все нормально.

Такси приехало, и Гарри залез на заднее сиденье, наконец-то проверяя время. Полтретьего ночи. Он тяжело вздохнул и нечетким пьяным голосом пробормотал водителю адрес своей квартиры, пока они ехали через ночной город. Гарри взял свой телефон и начал мысленно подсчитывать: менее, чем через четыре часа ему нужно быть на тренировке, а это значит, что он был в огромной заднице. На экране телефона висело непрочитанное сообщение:

«не могу заснууууууть, смотрю «Семейство Кардашьян»

 

Луи. Он отправил это около двух часов назад, когда Гарри все еще был в баре.

Ему не следовало ничего с этим делать, но он сделал. Напечатал “Н адею сь ты спи шь слаааааадких сн о в” и, долго не думая, отправил, потому что он гребанный идиот и, очевидно, всегда им будет.

Такси доставило его к парадной двери, и Гарри заплатил, прежде чем, спотыкаясь, добраться до своей комнаты и своей кровати и практически рухнуть на нее. Гарри накрыл свое замерзшее тело простынями и с некоторым сожалением подумал, что это совсем не похоже на него. За все время, что он занимается фигурным катанием, он никогда не делал ничего, подобного этому. Особенно не перед тренировкой.

Это было опрометчиво и уж точно не было умно. «Боже, я начал рассуждать, как Бен. Ужасно», - думает Гарри, зарываясь лицом в подушку и закрывая глаза. Улегшись, он не думал о Луи, так как сразу же отключился. Он не думал о том, что ему делать с фигурным катанием или тренировками до тех пор, пока через три с половиной часа его грубо не разбудил будильник.

Так что, да, он, скорее всего, не в себе из-за предыдущей ночи. Но он не говорит ни Луи, ни Бену, вместо этого он сохраняет это в себе и, наконец, покидает арену, даже не задумываясь о принятии душа перед выходом.

 

***

 

Все довольно тихо за ужином позже этим же вечером. Гарри сидит преимущественно в тишине напротив Луи в их привычном ресторане возле арены. Все пронизано стрессом и давлением, разговор проходит довольно напряженно. Или Гарри только так кажется. Всегда существует тонкая грань между тем, чтобы поддаться всему этому или, вместо этого, использовать стресс как мотивацию, но Гарри не уверен, что он уже успел прочувствовать эту границу.

\- Ты слышал, что Зейн Малик уже вылечил свою травмированную спину? По всей видимости, он попытается принять участие в этом году, - комментирует Луи после затянувшейся паузы. 

Гарри моргает, ковыряясь в своем ужине. 

\- Кто? – спрашивает он.

Луи закатывает глаза, легко улыбаясь. Он слегка толкает Гарри под столом ногой. 

\- Ну, знаешь, Зейн Малик, один из самых молодых фигуристов, который взял золото на прошлой Олимпиаде, - говорит Луи. 

\- Точно, да, тот, чьи скулы тебе понравились? – спрашивает Гарри, только теперь смутно припоминая имя. 

\- То есть ты действительно слушаешь то, что я тебе говорю? – поддразнивает Луи.

\- Только иногда, - бормочет Гарри в ответ, игнорируя взгляд, которым его награждает Луи. 

Луи не спрашивает, чувствует ли он себя лучше, и Гарри не поднимает эту тему. Вместо этого они продолжают есть, и тишина захватывает пространство между ними. Гарри делает еще один глоток воды, свободная рука, которая не держит вилку, собрана в кулак и упирается в бедро, а пальцы сжаты с такой силой, что Гарри даже не знает, как их расслабить.

\- Так, эмм, - начинает Луи. Плечи Гарри напрягаются. – Твое сообщение прошлой ночью. Это было. Интересно.

Гарри не поднимает взгляд от своей тарелки, начиная выстраивать горошинки в ровную линию. Они немного искривляются в левую сторону, и он с неодобрением смотрит на это. 

\- Я уже, эмм, засыпал, когда писал это, - врет он, пожимая плечами. – Прости, если разбудил. 

Луи кивает, кладя свою вилку.

\- Обычно ты более собран, даже когда устаешь, - говорит он медленно.

И сейчас Гарри поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо на Луи. Между ними не так много места, но, каким-то образом, пространство кажется больше. Гарри становится неуютно, и он отодвигается. 

\- Я просто отключился, - говорит Гарри ровным тоном.

Луи вздыхает, проводя рукой по лицу. Он устал, Гарри может определить это по тому, что его голос ниже, чем обычно, и еще его глаза немного отекли. Он напряжен, и Гарри понимает его. 

\- Ты был пьян, судя по всему, - говорит Луи, и это звучит, как обвинение.

Гарри облизывает губы и делает глубокий вдох. 

\- Я не мог заснуть.

\- И это значит, что ты можешь просто так взять и напиться где-нибудь в баре, при условии, что у тебя тренировка в шесть утра? – срывается Луи.

\- Мне не нужна лекция, Луи.

\- Если честно, мне кажется, что нужна, - решительно произносит Луи. – Мы работали слишком много не для того, чтобы ты сейчас облажался.

\- Я не собираюсь облажаться, - отвечает Гарри, защищаясь.

Луи смотрит на свои руки, сложенные перед ним. Они маленькие, несколько татуировок выглядывают из-под рукавов. Гарри думает, его кожа, должно быть, очень теплая или очень холодная, никакой золотой середины. Он хочет потрогать его, но не делает этого.

\- Почему ты не мог заснуть?

Гарри сглатывает. Он мог бы сказать, что это все потому, что он провел большую часть ночи, думая о Луи, а потом он был кое с кем и произнес имя Луи, когда кончил, но это, скорее всего, принесло бы больше вреда, нежели пользы. Более того, это бы все разрушило.

\- Напряжение, не знаю. Черт, - врет Гарри, проводя рукой по волосам. Что ж, частично это правда. Он напряжен. Потому что кто, блять, был бы расслаблен на их месте?

\- Ясно, точно. Дай мне знать, если захочешь поговорить об этом.

Луи поджимает губы снова, он делает так всегда, когда разозлен или растерян. Или и то, и другое. Он медленно привстает, оставляя деньги на столе перед уходом. Он больше ничего не говорит; ему и не нужно. 

 

***

 

Пятница каким-то образом приходит слишком медленно и слишком быстро одновременно

Его будильник на прикроватном столике звонит в половине шестого утра. Гарри ушел спать немногим позже десяти. Первое, что он делает – чистит зубы, потом пьет воду, надевает тренировочные штаны, свитер и засовывает форму в сумку. И где-то между поеданием протеинового батончика и дорогой к ледовой арене осознание настигает его: это последняя тренировка перед тем, как они улетят на долбанную Олимпиаду. Гарри старается не психовать, пытается занять себя чем-нибудь на время дороги, так что он достает свой телефон. Джемма написала ему вчера о ком-то в его Instagram’е.

Он прибывает первым, ни Луи, ни Бена еще нет, когда он входит в раздевалку. Вокруг тишина, холодный воздух будит его немного, в то время как он переодевается в своей тренировочный костюм. И он чертовски нервничает, вот в чем дело.

\- Гарри?

Он оборачивается и видит Луи в паре метров от него. Его сумка перекинута через плечо, а на лице такое же сонное выражение. Гарри смотрит на него какое-то время, ожидая, что тот что-нибудь скажет. 

\- Я, - начинает Луи, тряся головой. – Я действительно, блять, нервничаю. А ты?

Гарри кивает, выдыхая. Он делает шаг по направлению к Луи, немного разводя руки. 

\- Иди сюда, - это все, что ему нужно сказать.

Они выигрывали чемпионаты, они выигрывали отборочные, они выигрывали все, кроме этого. Это единственное, чего они хотели с тех пор, как впервые одели коньки. И оно почти здесь, думает Гарри, чувствуя, как Луи обнимает его в ответ. Никто из них не двигается какое-то время, а потом Гарри легко и мягко проводит рукой по спине Луи. 

Наконец, они отходят друг от друга, и шаги эхом отдаются от бетонного пола в то время, как они продолжают собираться в тишине. Бен, скорее всего, уже ждет их. Парни входят на арену, и коньки Гарри висят у него на плече.

\- Чувствуешь себя лучше? – спрашивает Бен, смотря прямо на Гарри.

Тот кивает, садясь на край скамейки, чтобы одеть коньки. Луи рядом, ничего не говорит, хотя его колено легко толкает колено Гарри.

\- Ага, я в порядке, - только и говорит Гарри, медленно вставая и разминая руки.

Их разминка проходит, как обычно, ничего такого. Гарри чувствует себя немного более отдохнувшим, чем пару дней назад, что, как он сам думает, действительно имеет значение. Луи тихий и сосредоточенный, это то выражение лица, которое Гарри видел у него в момент, когда они получили новости. Когда Бен сказал им, сверкая глазами, полными радостного возбуждения. Их взяли!

"Америка доверила Гарри Стайлсу и Луи Томлинсону место в Олимпийской команде этой зимой на Сочи 2014", он помнит, как читал этот заголовок на следующее утро, после того, как мама позвонила ему, в то время, как он завтракал после утренней пробежки. И это было чем-то нереальным, да и сейчас оно такое же. Как будто ничего не происходит. Как будто это долгий сон, и Гарри почему-то никак не может проснуться. 

Пальцы Луи холодные, Гарри чувствует это, когда они соединяются с его собственными. Они оба разминаются, и Гарри делает глубокий успокаивающий вдох. Когда разогрев заканчивается, фигуристы подъезжают к Бену. Гарри пьет воду из своей бутылки.

\- Итак, - начинает Бен серьезным голосом. Настолько серьезным, что Гарри, если честно, очень сильно пытается не рассмеяться. – Вы оба знаете, что это ваша последняя тенировка перед тем, как вы улетите на Олимпиаду.

Гарри чувствует, как волнение накатывает на него, видит, как Луи, стоящий рядом, вздрагивает.

\- И я знаю, что эти несколько недель были достаточно сложными, - продолжает Бен, смотря в пространство между ними. – Но я хочу, чтобы вы двое собрались и сказали себе, что вы будете в порядке, ясно? Вы порвете их!

Гарри кивает, искоса поглядывая на Луи, который так же соглашается со словами тренера. Ну вот и все. Они действительно сделают это. Действительно сделают это.

Бен одобрительно похлопывает по их спинам, Гарри и Луи выезжают на середину катка. Стайлс закрывает глаза на мгновение, стараясь по максимуму собраться, и когда он открывает глаза, Луи смотрит на него. Гарри недавно понял, что его глаза выглядят еще более голубыми, когда вокруг лед. Они становятся более яркими. И на этом сосредоточится легче, чем на огромном белом поле, по которому им предстоит кататься.  
Он считает про себя, беззвучно произнося цифры Луи, когда тот мягко берет его за руку. Пять, четыре, три, два, один…

И они начинают. 

На катке холодно, и довольно тяжело держать глаза широко открытыми. На минуту Гарри переживает, что может запутаться во всем этом, переживает, что может растеряться, но Луи рядом, и он непоколебим. Он мягко держит руку на талии Гарри, и это приводит его в чувство снова. Они катаются вместе с тех пор, как Гарри было девять, а Луи – одиннадцать, и Гарри знает, что это укрепляет их… связь, или как там это называется? Есть что-то такое в совместном взрослении, когда ты знаешь буквально каждую деталь о ком-то, и это заставляет все казаться менее страшным, не таким большим. 

 

\- Ты когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь целовался?

Они на дне рождения Кайли Ричардс. Прошла целая неделя после того, как Гарри исполнилось тринадцать, Луи уже пятнадцать, так же, как и Кайли. Луи смотрит на Гарри и кивает:

\- Да. 

Брови Гарри взлетают вверх от удивления:

\- С кем?

Луи взбалтывает содержимое своего стакана, подносит ко рту и делает глоток. 

\- Эм, Грег? Из моего математического класса. Это было давно, не знаю. 

По какой-то причине, которая засела глубоко внутри Гарри, он чувствует себя неудобно.

\- Ты поцеловал Грега?

\- Он поцеловал меня, - поправляет Луи. – Это было мило, я думаю. Он милый.

Гарри кивает, уставившись в собственный стакан.

\- А ты? – спрашивает Луи.

\- Нет, эмм, нет еще, - робко отвечает Гарри.

Луи улыбается ему, и у Гарри нет совершенно никакого представления, почему Луи мог улыбаться именно так. 

\- Ты хочешь поцеловать кого-нибудь?

Гарри пробегает взглядом по людям на вечеринке, большая часть из них – одноклассники или ребята, с которыми они катаются. Кажется, что только люди, которые живут такой же жизнью, как они с Луи, могут сблизится с ними. Активные, занятые и уставшие. И, чаще всего, целыми днями пропадающие на катке.

\- Наверное, - наконец отвечает Гарри.

Между ними повисает пауза, музыка звучит громко, и никто не обращает никакого внимания на них, все слишком вовлечены в собственные разговоры. Гарри вдруг чувствует тепло по всему телу, особенно горячими становятся щеки, когда он видит, как Луи пододвигается немного ближе к нему. Их колени соприкасаются.

\- Ты можешь поцеловать меня, если хочешь, - предлагает Луи более тихим голосом.

Гарри моргает и разворачивается к нему.

\- Что? – спрашивает он, и его щеки сейчас как будто в блядском огне. - Я имею ввиду, не сделает ли это все, ну, странным?

Луи пожимает плечами.

\- Если ты сделаешь это странно, то тогда да, это будет странным. Но ты не обязан делать это странно.

Гарри не уверен, что делать со стаканом в руке, когда он смотрит вниз, на губы Луи. В этот момент он осознает, что ему всегда нравились эти губы, хотя он не знает, почему ему понадобилось так много времени, чтобы понять это. 

\- Тогда ладно, конечно. Ты можешь поцеловать меня.

И он делает это. Луи подается вперед, прижимая свои губы к губам Гарри, и они теплые, и ему нравится это. Все происходит мягко и медленно, так медленно, что он пытается запомнить движения, которые делает Луи. Как будто тот много практиковался, что застявляет Гарри почувствовать укол ревности. Но когда Луи отстраняется, слишком быстро, Гарри немного неловко прочищает горло.

\- Я, эм, спасибо.

Луи смеется, вокруг его глаз собираются морщинки, когда он тепло улыбается Гарри.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Тогда с тобой у меня был первый поцелуй, - говорит Гарри.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - соглашается Луи, все еще улыбаясь.

 

Музыка звучит громко, давая Гарри шанс сфокусироваться на чем-то еще, в то время как он кружится с Луи в синхронном режиме, совершая поддержку: Луи легко поднимается над головой Гарри, тот дышит через нос, пытаясь оставаться таким устойчивым, насколько это вообще возможно.

Их программа подходит к концу, но, каким-то образом, катание с Луи заставляет события прошлого всплывать в голове Гарри. Он вспоминает, какими теплыми были губы Луи, и думает о том, такие же ли они теплые и мягкие сейчас, здесь, на катке. Но Гарри не позволяет себе слишком много думать об этом, и, вместо того, чтобы оживлять воспоминания, он заставляет себя сосредоточится.

Ему позволительно считать Луи привлекательным: они партнеры, ради Бога! И Луи не выглядит плохо. Он, скорее, наоборот, если честно, так что Гарри перенаправляет собственное желание. Он использует его в катании, наполняя им свои пальцы, которые поддерживают бедра Луи; наполняя им свои руки, которые твердо удерживают лодыжки Луи, пока тот держится за шею партнера, совершая сложную поддержку. Потому что тогда Гарри может трогать его, и только в эти немногочисленные моменты он может понять, каково это, если бы Луи был, ну, его. 

Музыка заканчивается, оба фигуриста тяжело дышат, вставая на свои финальные позиции. И не двигаются с места до тех пор, пока не слышат хлопки Бена. Гарри выпрямляется, смотря на Луи.

А тот светится здесь, на катке. Он широко улыбается и смеется, и, прежде чем Гарри хоть как-то реагирует, Луи обнимает его, сильно сжимая руками его шею и прижимая к груди. 

\- Мы сделали это, Гарри. Мы, блять, сделали это, - говорит Луи, тяжело дыша, немного трясущимся голосом, когда Гарри обнимает его за талию.

Гарри тоже смеется. Луи прячет голову ему в шею, а Гарри оставляет поцелуй на его волосах.

\- Да, - выдыхает Гарри, не веря в происходящее, - мы сделали.

 

***

 

Не существует определенного списка необходимых вещей, когда ты едешь на Олимпиаду. Вот поэтому Гарри и сидит в своей комнате с чувством безнадежности где-то на дне желудка, а три его чемодана открыты перед ним, и все они пустые. Он достает свой телефон.

\- Алло?

\- Мы не попадем на Олимпиаду.

На том конце воцаряется пауза, прерываемая визгами девочек на заднем плане и заглушенным: « О Боже мой, Дейзи, не могла бы ли ты угомониться и отдать своей сестре ее куклу обратно? Нет, я очень серьезен, юная леди, и спасибо. Теперь допей свой горячий шоколад». Суровый голос Луи снова слышится в трубке:

\- Извини, я, должно быть, не так тебя понял. Ты сказал, что мы не попадем на Олимпиаду? Это не очень смешная шутка, Гарри.

\- Мы не можем поехать. Я не знаю, что брать с собой.

\- Гарри, ты серьезно? Лотти, нет, поставь это на место, о чем ты только думала? – Гарри тихонько посмеивается, прислушиваясь к перемещениям, которые происходят на том конце телефонного провода, в то время, как он просто сидит на кровати. – Тебе нужно, чтобы я отправил тебе список по электронной почте? Потому что вот он: твой костюм для выступления, твои коньки и зубная щетка. Именно в таком порядке важности.

\- Мне кажется, зубная щетка должна быть на верхушке этого списка. Гигиена полости рта очень важна, - настаивает Гарри, гордо улыбаясь. 

\- Я уверен, что ты можешь купить зубную щетку в России, если забудешь свою, - говорит Луи с долей сарказма. Раздается еще один крик, и Луи говорит что-то очень похожее на «вы, блять, издеваетесь надо мной?», а потом слышится очень обиженное: «Луи! Мама говорит, это плохие слова!»

Гарри все еще смеется, когда Луи снова возвращается к телефонному разговору, его голос звучит все более и более раздраженно с каждой секундой. 

\- Знаешь, Олимпиада будет просто легким ветерком по сравнению с жизнью здесь, - говорит он, признавая поражение.

\- Звучит так, будто ты там воюешь с кем-то, - говорит Гарри ободряюще и слышит стон Луи в ответ.

\- Не будь мудаком. Я практически вижу твою дурацку удовлетворенную усмешку отсюда, - огрызается Луи, но Гарри чувствует, как тот улыбается, говоря это. – Ты справишься со сборами? Или я должен отправить Бена тебе на помощь? Или, может, Лотти или Дейзи? Забери у меня их на пару часов. Я уверен, они с радостью помогут запаковать твои шмотки. 

\- Думаю, я справлюсь, - медленно отвечает Гарри. 

Луи молчит какое-то время. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, и на этот раз его голос мягкий. 

Гарри пялится вниз, на свои колени. Все их интервью уже даны, и это их последняя ночь дома. Все, что они должны сделать – это запаковать свои вещи и быть в аэропорту вовремя, чтобы успеть на восьмичасовой утренний рейс. 

\- Да, в норме. Просто устал, - говорит Гарри.

\- Знаю, - отвечает Луи. – Мне нужно идти, нужно приготовить ужин. С тобой все будет хорошо?

\- Все будет нормально, иди готовь ужин. Не спали ничего, - предупреждает Гарри.

\- Я не даю никаких обещаний насчет этого, - говорит Луи немного печально. – Если тебе что-то понадобится, просто позвони, ладно? Я буду на связи.

\- Хорошо. Пока, Лу, - говорит Гарри.

\- Пока, Хаз. Собирайся! – говорит Луи, прежде чем повесить трубку. 

И Гарри снова остается один в своей старой комнате в доме его мамы. Он сидит на кровати и пялится на чемоданы, которые все еще пусты. Внизу Джемма и его мама смотрят телевизор, ожидая, пока папа придет домой. Их громкий смех доносится из нижней комнаты. 

Вместо того, чтобы думать об этом, Гарри встает, открывает шкаф и начинает складывать вещи. Его коньки и костюм уже упакованы, Бен дал им специальные инструкции насчет этого, такие же, как и всегда, когда они куда-то выезжают. Так что все, о чем надо волноваться, это одежда для тренировок и остальные вещи, которые, в основном, состоят из спортивных штанов и свитеров. 

Он обдумывает, брать ли с собой что-то еще, если он уже положил костюм и некоторые другие вещи в официальном стиле, и пялится на каким-то образом полные чемоданы. 

У дальней стены стоит небольшой шкаф, это та часть комнаты, которая отличается от всей остальной. Гарри медленно встает и подходит к ней, беря в руки небольшую рамку с верхней полки. Это первое соревнование, которое они с Луи выиграли вместе, маленькое мероприятие в их родном городе, ничего такого важного. 

Гарри вспоминает, что Луи буквально выпрыгивал из своих коньков и тянул Гарри за руку. Он вспоминает, как его мама плакала на трибуне, держась за руки с Джей, мамой Луи. И Гарри думает, что в тот раз она действительно выглядела гордой за него, и, с того момента, как они выиграли это соревнования, она никогда не выглядела более гордой, чем в тот день. 

На стене висят несколько дипломов и медалей. Немного странно смотреть на них без Луи, потому что они не принадлежат Стайлсу полностью. Он думает о том, что они, если честно, только на половину его. Все остальные важные награды или сертификаты находятся внизу, висят в прихожей для того, чтобы его мама могла похвастаться ими каждый раз, когда какие-либо гости приходят к ним домой. Гарри немного смущает осознание того, как часто она говорит о нем, но он разрешает ей это, потому что она просто гордится своим сыном, вот и все. 

Его глаза скользят немного дальше, до тех пор, пока что-то не привлекает внимание. Гарри вытаскивает лист бумаги и разглядывает его: он разукрашен, сверху ярко-оранжевым и красным написано «СПАСИБО ЗА ТО ЧТО ТЫ МОЙ ПАРТНЕР, ГАРРИ». Он узнает неразборчивый подчерк Луи. Внизу нарисовано что-то, что, по-видимому, было изображением его и Луи, рука в руке, на их ногах другим цветом выделены коньки. Гарри улыбается, качая головой. 

Луи дал это ему после их первой победы, и это сопровождалось видео от его мамы, которая утверждала, что она сняла его специально для Гарри. Так что позже он сидел с Энн, своей мамой, а на экране был Луи, сидящий за столом, его взгляд сосредоточен на листе бумаги перед ним. 

\- Что ты рисуешь, Лу? – звучит голос Джей примерно через полминуты. 

\- Картину для Гарри, - просто говорит Луи. 

\- А кто такой Гарри?

Луи перестает разукрашивать и озадаченно смотрит прямо в камеру.

\- Ты знаешь, кто такой Гарри, мамочка, - говорит он, теперь уж точно раздраженным голосом. Он движется по направлению к объективу, потом останавливается и с широко открытыми глазами произносит:

\- Он мой партнер по фигурному катанию!

Джей за кадром смеется.

\- И что вы с Гарри делали на днях? – ненавязчиво спрашивает она. 

\- Мы выиграли наше первое соревнование, - гордо сообщает Луи. Боже, Гарри так отчетливо это помнит. – И я хочу поблагодарить Гарри за это, поэтому я делаю ему открытку.

Гарри больше чем уверен, что его мама до сих пор хранит эту пленку где-то, скорее всего, она похоронена среди интервью и новостных репортажей с его участием, снятых за все эти годы. Она барахольщица, и, хотя она сама никогда в этом не признается, Гарри все равно любит ее за это. 

Он достает телефон, фотографируя рисунок, который дал ему Луи столько лет назад, открывает Instagram, выбирает фильтр и подписывает:

@Harry_Styles: Эй, @Louist91, увидимся в Сочи.

 

Он добавляет смайлик в виде большого пальца, прежде чем опубликовать это. 

 

***

 

Гарри ноет. Он ноет, он практически не спал и отчаянно скучает по своей кровати. Рядом ворчит Луи. Они прибыли в аэропорт и ожидают свои чемоданы.

\- Спать, - бормочет Гарри куда-то в плечо Томлинсону, и свитер Луи забивается Стайлсу в рот. – Нужно поспать.

Луи мягко смеется и кивает в ответ.

\- Почти на месте, - говорит он, резко похлопав Гарри по щеке. – Сонный Хазза, - добавляет он, немного взлохматив волосы Гарри, когда они направляются к выходу с чемоданами в руках.

\- Мне кажется, я мог бы проспать год, - бормочет Гарри, а Луи тихо соглашается с ним. Они забираются в микроавтобус, и Гарри сразу же прислоняет голову к стеклу.

Поездка начинается, Луи зевает, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной руки, и мягко укладывает голову Гарри на плечо. Простое прикосновение, всего лишь легкое давление головы Луи, но по телу Гарри пробегают мурашки, посылая дрожь в спокойно лежащие на бедрах руки. Гарри делает глубокий вдох.

Он начинает прогонять их программу в голове, повторяет движения и действия и не думает о том, какой сейчас теплый и сонный Луи, и что он совсем рядом. Стайлс не разрешает своему сознанию концентрироваться на этом. Вместо этого, он говорит себе, что это ничего не значит, потому что так проще.

Он никогда раньше не был в России, никогда не был где-то за пределами США, если честно. Все проносится мимо слишком быстро, размывается, и нервы начинают давать о себе знать, когда он чувствует, как Луи придвигается ближе к нему. 

\- Перестань волноваться, - приглушенно шепчет Луи.

Гарри улыбается ему в волосы, которые пахнут самолетом и немного шампунем.

\- Просто задумался, не переживай, - уверяет он.

Луи не открывает глаза, когда поднимает руку с оттопыренным мизинчиком.

\- Обещаешь?

Гарри уверенно соединяет их мизинцы.

\- Обещаю.

 

***

 

Регистрация проходит гладко, все, в общем-то, проходит гладко: Бен рассказывает им о расписании на ближайшие несколько недель. Это не новость для них, они знали, на что это будет похоже, если они попадут на Олимпиаду. Это просто… Это новое чувство, предполагает Гарри, потому что все это действительно происходит.

\- Черт, - шипит Луи, хватая Гарри за руку.

\- Что? – непонимающе спрашивает Гарри, замечая, что Луи пялится куда-то вперед.

Они, по всей видимости, на одной из последних проверок за день, как сказал Бен, в течение которой они должны дать краткое интервью для прессы.

\- Это Зейн Малик, - говорит Луи, показывая указательным пальцем.

Гарри, прищурившись, следит за направлением, что указывает рука Луи, до тех пор, пока он не видит Малика.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я взял у него автограф для тебя? – предлагает Гарри, ухмыляясь.

\- Засранец, - бормочет Луи, толкая его в бок. Гарри уворачивается. – Я только показал на него, вот и все.

\- Разве он не встречается с кем-то? Кажется, читал об этом на пути сюда, - добавляет Гарри. Луи неодобрительно смотрит на него. 

\- Заткнись, я все еще пытаюсь разлюбить его, - скулит он. Гарри смеется. 

Они готовятся к интервью, Гарри делает глоток из стакана с водой, другой рукой пробегая по волосам. 

\- Нервничаешь? – доносится незнакомый голос.

Гарри оборачивается и обнаруживает кого-то с волосами цвета блонд и широкой улыбкой. Незнакомец смотрит на него, в одной руке у него морковка, а в другой – стакан с водой.

\- Я Найл, Найл Хоран, - представляется он, протягивая руку. 

\- Гарри Стайлс, - сообщает парень, пожимая руку Найлу.

\- Не может быть! Тот фигурист? – удивляется Найл, его усмешка каким-то образом становится еще шире, если это вообще возможно. – С Луи, так? Блять, вы, ребята, великолепны.

Гарри осторожно улыбается.

\- Мы, эм, только недавно прибыли, - говорит Гарри, потирая рукой заднюю часть шеи. – Извини, а чем ты..?

\- Сноубордист, - просто отвечает Найл, вряд ли обидевшись, что Гарри спросил. – Удачи тогда с вашим интервью, ладно? Я уверен, мы еще увидимся.

Гарри кивает.

\- Да, конечно. Приятно было познакомится с тобой, Найл.

Найл усмехается еще раз и пожимает ему руку, прежде чем присоединится к группе людей, которых Гарри не знает. Стайлс же, в свою очередь, подходит к Луи снова. Интервью – легкая задача, всего лишь ответы на одни и те же вопросы. Они никогда не меняются, если честно.

Бен мягко подталкивает их к месту, где поставлена камера, мужчина с микрофоном широко улыбается, когда Луи подходит к нему немного ближе. 

\- Гарри Стайлс и Луи Томлинсон, как поживаете?

\- Отлично. Только прилетели, - отвечает Луи. – Мы рады быть здесь.

\- Даже и не волнуемся, - шутливо добавляет Гарри, и мужчина громко смеется в ответ. 

\- Ни капельки? – спрашивает он, приближая микрофон к ним.

\- Ни капельки, - подтверждает Гарри, замечая, что Луи рядом с ним немного расслабляется.

\- Что ж, скажите мне, что вы, ребята, думаете насчет всего этого? Ваша первая совместная Олимпиада. Должно быть, немного безумно, - спрашивает мужчина, Мэтт (Гарри вспоминает, что Бен говорил им).

Луи осторожно переступает с ноги на ногу. 

\- Знаете, это мечта, которая была у нас с Гарри на протяжении всей нашей карьеры. Мы очень польщены тем, что мы здесь, вместе со всеми этими известными спортсменами, и имеем возможность делать то, что любим, - отвечает он, потому что именно Луи всегда был наиболее красноречивым из них двоих.

Мэтт кивает, кажется, он удовлетворен этим ответом. 

\- У вас, ребята, довольно большая конкуренция. Ваши сильнейшие соперники – это знаменитая пара фигуристов: Николас Бик и Синди Кейт. Вы, должно быть, немного тревожитесь об этом, так?

Гарри качает головой, наблюдая, как Луи кривится в ответ.

\- Луи и я готовы к этому соревнованию, и, в конечном итоге, мы здесь, чтобы показать лучшее, на что мы способны, и поболеть за всех остальных, сидя на трибунах. И, может, даже побить наш личный лучший результат. 

\- Очень дипломатичный ответ, - говорит Мэтт, на этот раз достаточно серьезно. – Между прочим, ваши противники сказали совсем не это.

Луи хмыкает.

\- Пытаетесь подлить немного масла в огонь, не так ли? – спрашивает он. Он только наполовину шутит, Гарри может определить это по тому, как крепко он сжимает руки, хотя Мэтт не замечает этого. 

Между тем, Гарри легонько задевает бедро Луи своим. Это малозаметно, но, все равно, это предупреждение, и Луи смотрит на него. 

\- Я всего лишь стараюсь подготовить вас к тому, с чем вы, ребята, столкнетесь, - говорит Мэтт, смеясь снова.

Гарри неестественно смеется, Луи улыбается, когда Мэтт протягивает руку для рукопожатия каждому из них. 

\- Итак, джентельмены, мы еще увидимся с вами двумя, а сейчас удачи с вашими пробами в начале следующей недели. Мы надеемся увидеть вас на пьедестале с золотыми медалями на шеях!

\- Увидите, не переживайте, - говорит Гарри, подмигивая, прежде чем он и Луи выходят из кадра.

 

***

 

\- Блять, я ненавижу его.

Гарри поднимает глаза на Луи, который лежит на своей кровати и злобно таращится в телевизор. 

\- Кого? – недоуменно спрашивает Гарри.

\- Николаса Бика, - отвечает Луи злым голосом. – Хотя, я убежден, что правильнее будет назвать его Николасом Фриком[1]. Знаешь, что он сказал о нас?

Гарри моргает и кладет свой телефон на колени.

\- Нет. Что он сказал?

\- Он сказал, цитирую: "Надеюсь, у Стайлса и Томлинсона есть костюмы, которые бы сочетались с бронзовыми медалями", - читает Луи с экрана своего телефона. – Я встречал этого парня только один раз, и все, что я сказал ему, это то, что мне понравился его галстук, а сейчас он глумится над нами.

\- Ты возненавидел его галстук, - отмечает Гарри, бросив взгляд на Луи.

\- Я знаю. Мне не стоило говорить ничего, он не заслужил это, - раздраженно говорит Луи. – Этот галстук был чертовски уродливым.

\- Просто... Забудь о нем, ладно? Он идиот, ты сам только что сказал это. Он всего лишь хочет создать небольшую конкуренцию, но это ничего, - говорит Гарри.

Луи тяжело вздыхает.

\- Ага, конечно, думаю, ты прав.

Гарри немного самодовольно улыбается.

\- Вот это дух победы! – восклицает он. Луи показывает ему средний палец. 

В их расписании нет тренировок раньше восьми вечера, но смена часовых поясов плохо влияет на Гарри: он чувствует себя уставшим, как только ложится на кровать. Сейчас половина седьмого, и у них есть немного времени, чтобы не делать ничего. Луи начинает налаживать видеосвязь со своей мамой, так что Гарри извиняется, берет ключ от комнаты и решает немного прогуляться, чтобы очистить голову. Он доходит до небольшой зоны отдыха возле парадной двери отеля, садится и достает телефон.

В Твиттере и Инстаграме нет ничего интересного, когда Гарри, закинув ногу за ногу, пролистывает их ленты. Его веки кажутся очень тяжелыми.

 

\- Гарри, ты не должен засыпать. Бен сказал, мы должны тренироваться, - убеждает его Луи. 

Гарри трясет головой и упрямо держит глаза закрытыми.

\- Мы просто отрепетируем это завтра, - бормочет он.

Луи протестует:

\- Еще один раз, ладно? Тебе не стоит рано ложиться спать, так ты не выспишься перед соревнованием, - говорит Луи, легонько встряхивая его за плечо.

Гари снова трясет головой, мягко отталкивая руку Луи. Луи шестнадцать, Гарри четырнадцать, и они в номере гостиницы где-то в Вашингтоне, приехали на отборочные среди юниоров, что, на самом деле, достаточно важно, но. Гарри действительно устал.

\- Не хочу тренироваться, Лу, - Гарри почти что скулит.

\- Как тебе такой вариант, - начинает Луи. Гарри с любопытством приоткрывает один глаз. – Если ты бодрствуешь, мы делаем все, что ты хочешь.

Гарри немного привстает. 

\- Вроде… просмотра ужастика?

Луи кивает, улыбнувшись.

\- Да, мы могли бы сделать это.

\- Как насчет… - Гарри замолкает, обдумывая что-то. – Поцелуев? Мы могли бы сделать это?

В комнате немного темно, но щеки Луи краснеют, и это заметно. У них есть около получаса перед тем, как нужно собираться на тренировку, и перед моментом, когда Луи должен будет вернуться обратно в их с Джей комнату, где та с Энн прямо сейчас устраивают «мамочкины чайные посиделки».

\- Мы можем устроить это, - медленно говорит Луи.

Поэтому Гарри тренируется, прогоняя программу еще раз вместе с Луи, потому что это, конечно же, приказ Бена. Все проходит гладко. Когда они освобождаются, Гарри неловко поигрывает рукавом свитера. Они не целовались после вечеринки по случаю дня рождения Кайли, и, по какой-то странной причине, Гарри чувствует себя неумехой, если уж на то пошло.

Они сидят на краю одной из кроватей в отеле, губы Гарри приоткрываются лишь немного, когда Луи притягивает его, целуя. Это аккуратно, нежно, почти как их первый поцелуй, и не то чтобы Гарри жаловался. Он отвечает на поцелуй, до этого целуя только одного человека, кроме Луи, и это была Люси на вечеринке пару месяцев назад. Но он вспоминает, как думал, что она целуется не так хорошо, как Луи.

Гарри мягко кладет руку на колено Луи, пытаясь таким образом удержаться, потому что его голова идет кругом. Гарри медленно проводит языком по губам Луи, пробуя их на вкус, Томлинсон поощряет это, приоткрывая губы в ответ, впуская язык Гарри в свой рот. Все движется быстро и медленно одновременно, Гарри старается запомнить и зафиксировать каждое прикосновение, которое оставляет Луи на его коже: как он посасывает нижнюю губу Гарри, и все такое. Гарри не может остановиться и позволяет короткому стону вырваться наружу, когда Луи проделывает это.

\- Нравится? – спрашивает Луи, посмеиваясь.

Гарри что-то мямлит в ответ, кладя руку поверх руки Луи, которая у него на колене. Все остальное вроде как меркнет. Он чувствует, как челка Луи щекочет его линию подбородка, когда тот оставляет нежные поцелуи на его лице и шее. Гарри рвано вздыхает, потому что это провоцирует совершенно другую реакцию – именно ту, что идет прямо к его члену.

Луи легко смеется, скорее всего, увидев реакцию Гарри. Он целует того в уголок губ, поднимает руку, и все мысли Гарри – это сплошной туман и «неужели Луи собирается коснуться моего члена, о мой Бог», когда в дверь стучат.

\- Мальчики? Тренировка окончена? – доносится голос Энн. 

Они быстро разрывают контакт, Гарри вытирает лицо и делает глубокий вдох. Луи весь красный, его щеки горят, и он смеется в сгиб руки. Гарри старается сдержать свой смех, прикрывая рот ладошкой. 

\- Да, мы, эм, все, - отвечает Гарри и слышит, как открывается дверь.

 

Воспоминания заставляют Гарри напрячься, его пальцы, схватившиеся за край дивана, на котором он сидит, бледнеют. Он поднимает взгляд и видит, что кто-то стоит над ним, сосредоточенно разглядывая его лицо.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает мужчина. Гарри узнает его, кашляя в руку.

\- Я, эээ, в порядке, прости, просто отключился, - быстро говорит Гарри, нервно смеясь. – Ты, эм, Зейн Малик, не так ли?

Зейн медлит и моргает, потом смотрит на Гарри какое-то время. 

\- Да. А ты Гарри Стайлс, так? Тот, что в паре с Луи? Думаю, парни, я видел вас раньше, на интервью, - говорит Зейн, направляясь к сиденью рядом с Гарри.

\- Да, садись, пожалуйста, - говорит Гарри, и Зейн принимает предложение. Теперь он сидит на диване рядом с ним. – Когда ты прилетел сюда?

\- Вчера, - отвечает Зейн. – Но смена часовых поясов – это просто блядский ужас, боюсь, она выбьет меня из колеи окончательно. 

Гарри хмыкает, соглашаясь с ним, и откидывает голову назад. 

\- Лу не разрешает мне спать перед тренировкой, - жалуется он. Зейн смеется, кивая.

\- По крайней мере, у тебя есть кто-то, кто заставляет тебя не спать. Мне же нужно находить способ, чтобы бодрствовать, - говорит Зейн, улыбаясь.

Гарри молчит, стараясь сдержать смех. Кто-то, что заставляет его не спать, повторяет он у себя в голове, отстукивая пальцем ритм по своему бедру.

\- Как каток? Ты уже был на нем?

\- Очень классный, ага. Чертовски огромный, - отвечает Зейн.

Гарри кривится, чувствуя, как нервная дрожь пробегает по телу от этих слов.

\- Если ты не занят, ты можешь пойти со мной и одним моим другом, мы собираемся просто купить немного еды, - предлагает Зейн.

Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, когда:

\- Гарри? Как ты поживаешь?

Найл идет им навстречу и обнимает Зейна за плечи, как только доходит до них.

\- Ты с нами?

Гарри улыбается уголками губ, качая головой.

\- У меня скоро тренировка, не могу. В следующий раз?

\- Ловлю на слове, - говорит Найл, и они с Зейном прощаются, прежде чем направится к выходу. Гарри немного самодовольно улыбается, когда пишет Луи: 

 

«Ты никогда не догадаешься, кого я только что встретил в холле отеля ;)»

 

[1] В оригинале идет игра слов Bick - Dick.

 

***

 

Каток находится в менее чем пяти минутах от отеля, поэтому ни он, ни Луи не говорят друг другу ни слова на пути туда. Они оба нервничают, Гарри может почувствовать это, когда садится на заднее сиденье автомобиля.

Когда он выбирается, первое, что он замечает – это то, что вокруг люди, достаточное количество людей, и брови Гарри взлетают вверх. Обычно на их тренировке не присутствует никого, кроме Бена.

\- Большинство из них – комментаторы. Люди из СМИ, - говорит им Бен, когда они с Луи выходят на лед.

По расписанию, каток должен быть предоставлен только им троим, но Гарри краем глаза видит небольшую группку людей. Он сглатывает.

\- Но вы же привыкли к этому, не так ли? – спрашивает Бен.

Луи кивает, и, кажется, он отвечает за обоих, потому что Гарри в это время делает еще один глоток воды. Сейчас он по какой-то причине взволнован. Он следует за Луи на разогрев. Слава Богу, хоть это проходит без всяких неприятностей.

\- Готовы? – спрашивает Бен из-за бортиков.

Гарри мельком смотрит на Луи, тот кивает и показывает Бену большой палец. Они занимают начальную позицию, Гарри делает глубокий вдох и снова считает про себя.

Больше нет знакомых баннеров, которые висят вдоль катка, вместо этого везде яркие цвета Олимпиады и слова «Сочи 2014». Но он концентрируется на Луи, который выглядит так же потерянно, как Гарри себя чувствует.

 

\- Я, эм, хочу привести кое-кого на состязание в эти выходные.

Гарри отрывает взгляд от расписания, которое ему вручил Бен.

\- Кого-то из близняшек? – спрашивает он, потому что обычно это именно кто-то из них.

Луи качает головой.

\- Нет, это человек, с которым я встречаюсь.

Гарри не говорит ничего какое-то время, сжимая губы.

\- Типа как парень?

\- Ага, его зовут Колин. Он реально классный. Он просто хочет прийти и посмотреть, как я катаюсь. Ничего сверхъестественного, - говорит Луи.

Гарри откладывает бумаги, прикусывая внутреннюю часть щеки.

\- Это отлично, Лу. Это звучит чертовски отлично.

\- Ты уже говорил это, - комментирует Луи.

\- Говорил что?

\- "Отлично". Ты сказал это дважды.

В этот раз у них общая комната, их родители приедут в день соревнований вместо того, чтобы ехать на все выходные. 

Гарри сейчас шестнадцать, а Луи восемнадцать, так что все к этому и шло. Но теперь это странно. Потому что этого не должно было произойти.

Это всего лишь Колин. Гарри понимает, что это объясняет, почему они не целовались в последнее время.

\- Я думаю, у меня просто не осталось никаких других наречий, - бормочет Гарри, теперь пиная ковер на полу.

\- Ты уверен, что это будет нормально, если он придет? В смысле, он, ну ты знаешь, не должен, и все такое, - спрашивает Луи еще раз.

\- Можешь привести его, все нормально, - говорит Гарри, хотя звучит это немного резче, чем он намеревался сказать. И Луи сразу делает шаг назад, будто отпрыгивает от него. Раскаяние скручивается у Гарри в груди. – Как долго вы встречаетесь?

Это не должно быть странно. Гарри не должен чувствовать себя так, вне зависимости от того, что же это «так» значит. Луи его партнер по фигурному катанию, вот и все.

\- С Колином? – спрашивает Луи. Гарри кивает. – Я не знаю, может, почти месяц? Наверное.

\- Это внушительный срок, - медленно говорит Гарри. Луи хмурится.

\- Ты не моя мать. И не то чтобы я должен докладывать тебе о том, когда я иду на свидания, - говорит Луи, и его тон совпадает по резкости с тоном Гарри.

\- Конечно. Не твоя мать. Ты прав, - говорит Гарри немного саркастично.

\- Конечно. Отлично. Рад, что мы разобрались с этим, - гневно заканчивает разговор Луи, и теперь он уж точно раздражен. Он включает телевизор.

Они больше не говорят об этом. Особенно они не говорят об этом, когда Гарри видит их в холле после соревнований, в которых они взяли серебро. Колин выглядит восторженно, когда Луи придвигается, чтобы быстро поцеловать его в губы.  
Все в порядке. Это ничего не значит.

 

\- Гарри, подними свою сраную ногу вверх! – голос Бена прорывается сквозь его мысли.

Он больше не замечает людей на трибунах, вместо этого он напрягает бедра, чтобы Луи мог опереться на них, затем разводит ноги в разные стороны, точь в точь как они репетировали. Он глубоко дышит, концентрируется на том, чтобы удержать равновесие, прежде чем поднять Луи к себе на плечи, а потом аккуратно опустить его обратно на лед.

Они заканчивают без происшествий, спасибо и на этом. Бен внимательно смотрит на Гарри, когда тот подъезжает к бортикам, чтобы узнать время следующей тренировки. Гарри тяжело дышит, ступая на резиновые коврики. Луи идет прямо перед ним, они двигаются к скамье, чтобы снять коньки.

\- Это было неплохо, - говорит Бен в конце концов.

\- Спасибо, - невозмутимо говорит Гарри, закатывая глаза. 

\- Завтра утром вам нужно подъехать к студии американских новостей, у вас интервью с NBC перед вашим большим выступлением, - начинает Бен.

У них интервью, потом тренировка снова в восемь, и ничего кроме этого. Они с Луи молча входят в раздевалку. Гарри натягивает свитер. Возможно, он должен сказать что-то Луи, но ничего, если честно, не приходит ему в голову, пока он застегивает рюкзак и натягивает кроссовки.

\- Думаю, Зейн и Найл собирались потусоваться как-нибудь на неделе, хочешь пойти? – решает спросить Гарри прямо перед тем, как Луи заходит в душевую. На Луи нет ничего, кроме пары спортивных штанов, все его татуировки отлично видны, и Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

\- Да, конечно. Они кажутся довольно классными, - отвечает Луи, легко улыбаясь. Хотя улыбка кажется немного грустной, думает Гарри. 

\- Тогда хорошо. Увидимся позже? – говорит Гарри, потому что вероятность увидеть Луи в их комнате позже достаточно велика, так что…

\- Я вернусь сразу после душа, - говорит ему Луи.

Вот и все.

 

***

 

На следующий день Гарри разрешает себе поспать до половины десятого, но потом встает, так как не может больше оставаться в кровати. Он переодевается в одежду для бега, и, когда он закрывает за собой дверь, Луи еще спит. 

В холле не так много людей, он вставляет наушники в уши и выбирает свой обычный плей-лист для бега, прежде чем начать пробежку по пешеходной дорожке. К тому времени, когда Гарри ступает на незнакомую улицу, он устал, а веки все еще тяжелые. Они с Луи пошли спать немного позже, чем в десять, телевизор еще шел, когда Гарри погрузился в сон. Но Луи все еще молчал, что не очень устраивало Гарри. 

Насколько он знает, между ними все хорошо. Тренировки проходят отлично, так что это не та причина, по которой Луи может злиться. И Гарри думает, что если он просто подойдет к Луи и спросит, почему тот ведет себя так странно, это не вызовет никакой положительной реакции, так что он немного озадачен тем, что, черт возьми, он должен делать.

Или есть еще вариант, что ему просто кажется, и он все это выдумал. Что, вероятно, является правдой, так как он мало спит и постоянно волнуется. Но все же. Когда Луи не в порядке, Гарри чувствует это. У них всегда так было.

На улице немного скользко, и Гарри пытается проследить за тем, чтобы не поскользнуться и не сломать ногу, потому что это было бы не самое лучшее развитие событий. Гарри морщится, потому что холодный воздух наполняет его легкие, а резкие порывы зимнего ветра заставляют глаза слезиться.

Он совершает свою обычную часовую пробежку и возвращается к отелю совершенно запыхавшийся. Ему пришлось спрашивать дорогу, потому что он так глупо потерялся где-то недалеко от булочной, и ему нужна была некоторая помощь, чтобы вернуться назад.

К тому времени, как он попадает в свою комнату в корпусе, где размещены спортсмены, Луи уже просыпается: дверь в ванную заперта, и Гарри слышит, как бежит вода. Он снимает шапку и бросает ее на кровать, а сам садится на край и залазит в телефон. Там сообщение от Найла.

 

«Мы с Зейном идем тусоваться в среду! Ты должен пойти! Бери Луи!»

 

Гарри перечитывает его, раздумывая. Их выступление только в субботу, поэтому, теоритически, они могут сходить куда-нибудь. Если Луи согласится. Гарри не уверен, что тот даст свое согласие, учитывая, что это слишком близко ко дню их соревнований. Вода останавливается, и Гарри собирает свои вещи для душа, когда дверь открывается.

Луи появляется из ванной комнаты и улыбается, проводя рукой по своей мокрой челке. Гарри легко пихает того плечом.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит он и слышит смешок Луи. – Найл хочет узнать, собираешься ли ты сходить потусоваться с ним и с Зейном в четверг, - спрашивает Гарри, стоя в дверях ванной. Там тепло, осталось немного пара после того, как Луи принимал душ, и пахнет его одеколоном. Гарри слышит, как Луи ходит туда-сюда по комнате.

\- Не знаю, - говорит Луи. – У нас выступление в субботу.

\- А у Зейна в пятницу, поэтому не думаю, что мы вернемся поздно, - говорит Гарри.

\- Ага, ну тогда было бы неплохо сходить куда-нибудь, - отвечает Луи.

Возвращаясь в ванную, Гарри усмехается, по большему счету, самому себе. Он включает теплую воду, раздевается и становится под душ. Постояв какое-то время под горячей водой, он чувствует, как все тело болит, мышцы ноют, а ноги похожи на желе. 

Сначала он моет голову, раздумывая о том, какими длинными стали его волосы после последней стрижки. Это было несколько месяцев назад, когда он виделся с Лу: он пришел вместе с Джеммой, и пока та смотрела за Лакс, Лу занималась волосами Гарри в парикмахерской, которую она держит внизу, в своем подвале.

Черт, Гарри скучает по ней. Скучает по тому, как она всегда знает, когда что-либо случается, даже если Гарри сам еще не в курсе; по тому, как она всегда догадывается, в чем проблема, всегда откуда-то знает.

\- Если дело не в фигурном катании, то дело в Луи. И если дело не в Луи, то дело в фигурном катании, - как-то сказала она ему, и Гарри увидел ее понимающую улыбку в зеркале.

Она отправила ему фотографию Лакс с вечеринки по поводу ее второго дня рождения пару дней назад. В связи со всем этим кошмаром, у него не получилось прийти, но он подарил ей игрушечную печку, о которой она мечтала несколько недель. На фотографии была Лакс с коробкой, улыбающаяся, одного переднего зуба не хватает, с поднятыми большими пальцами. Подарок был почти что больше, чем она сама. Прямо на макушке у девочки красовался фирменный хвостик.

Иногда, когда Гарри нянчился с Лакс, пока Лу и Тома не было дома, они делали друг другу прически. Однажды она посмотрела на него, наклонив голову, и цокнула языком, прежде чем начать тянуть его за волосы. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Гарри, посмеиваясь. 

\- Собираюсь сделать тебя красивым, Гарри, - сказала она так, будто он сам должен был догадаться. – Мы сделаем тебе одинаковые хвостики, прямо как у меня. 

\- Звучит неплохо, - сказал Гарри, получив в ответ громкий одобрительный смех.

Кроме фигурного катания, Луи, нескольких друзей, Лу, Тома и Лакс у Гарри не было ничего. Не то чтобы Гарри жаловался, совсем нет. У него, на самом деле, нет времени ни на что другое и ни на кого другого, с такой-то жизнью.

Он вспоминает один вечер, когда он пошел стричься, сразу после того, как Джемма переехала ближе к центру и получила новую работу. Гарри отвел ее на ужин, а потом отправился к Лу на чашку чая и постричься, что было для них само собой разумеющимся.

\- Когда ты планируешь сознаться, кстати? – спросила Лу, отрезав немного волос сзади. 

\- Сознаться в чем? – ответил Гарри, немного не понимая, о чем идет речь.

Лу уставилась на него на мгновение, потом вздохнула. 

\- С Луи все в порядке? – спросила она вместо этого.

\- Надо полагать, что да. Я имею ввиду, так же хорошо, как обычно у нас бывает, - ответил Гарри, пожав плечами.

\- Ясно. Дай мне знать, если что-то изменится, - это все, что сказала Лу по этому поводу, и больше не поднимала эту тему до тех пор, пока Гарри сам не начинал говорить о Луи.

Он остается в душе до тех пор, пока из крана не идет холодная вода, а затем выходит, вытирается и идет в комнату. Луи оставил записку, где сказано, что он поест, а потом пойдет на разминку. Гарри читает ее, сидя на кровати. Не считая тренировки и интервью, у него все еще есть время, чтобы заняться, эмм, ничем, если честно.

И это очень странное чувство.

Так что после двух часов ничегонеделанья он собирается, чтобы посмотреть на ближайшее соревнование, и это керлинг. Знания Гарри о керлинге очень ограничены, но он все равно подходит к ледовой арене, заходит внутрь и находит место близко к выходу.

Очень скоро Гарри понимает, что тут невероятно громко, но он отсиживает свой свободный час, а потом направляется в отель на интервью. Его костюм ждет его на кровати, и он идет в ванную комнату, чтобы переодеться, пока Луи использует последние минутки, чтобы прихорошиться перед тем, как они встретятся с Беном в холле.

 

***

 

\- Сегодня к нам присоединились американские фигуристы Гарри Стайлс и Луи Томлинсон, - говорит Челси, одна из ведущих, широко улыбаясь. – Поговаривают, что вы двое украли сердца людей по всей Америке, вы знали это?

Гарри мельком глядит на Луи, который сидит на диване рядом с ним. Луи легко смеется.

\- Неужели? Я не знал этого, - отвечает тот, а Гарри кивает, подтверждая его слова.

Челси ахает от изумления, качая головой.

\- Ну уж нет. Любимцы Льда? Так их называют?

Мужчина-ведущий, Джерард, кивает.

\- Люди говорят, что вы двое привезете домой золото, - добавляет он.

\- Мы бы тоже были не против, но ничего не обещаем, - отвечает Гарри, а Джерард смеется.

\- Итак, скажите мне. Два молодых человека, таких, как вы… Вы встречаетесь? Помолвлены? Тайно женаты? Мир хочет знать! – спрашивает Джерард, считывая с карточки, которую он держит в руке.

Гарри не уверен насчет того, как ответить, и благодарит Бога, когда слышит, как Луи говорит:

\- Ох, ну, в этом же часть веселья, не так ли? Оставлять людей в неведении.

\- Так вы не вместе? – любопытствует Челси.

Гарри прочищает горло, а Луи, на этот раз, не говорит не слова. 

\- Нет, мы, эм, партнеры по фигурному катанию, и на этом все.

\- И еще друзья, - добавляет Луи.

\- Слава тебе, Господи, за это, - говорит Джерард, смахивая со лба несуществующий пот.

Далее следуют стандартные вопросы, на которые каждый из них легко отвечает: откуда они; когда начали заниматься фигурным катанием; как получилось, что они катаются в паре. 

\- Мы с Челси подумали, - начинает Джерард, когда до конца интервью остается десять минут. - Что мы могли бы получить небольшую демонстрацию.

Гарри моргает.

\- Но я не вижу здесь катка, - говорит он, а Луи смеется.

Джерард усмехается и медленно встает.

\- Нет, не нужно фигурного катания, мы просто подумали, вы могли бы, ну знаете. Показать нам один из ваших трюков, ладно?

Луи смотрит на Гарри, когда они оба встают, каждый из них колеблется. 

\- Что скажете? – добавляет Челси, хлопая в ладоши.

И, ладно. Долго не думая, Гарри кладет руки на талию Луи, смотря на него. Луи кивает. И вот теперь достаточно просто поднять Луи вверх. Он делает это годами: легко подкидывает в воздух, прежде чем тот снова падает в руки Гарри. Щеки налились румянцем, он тяжело дышит.

\- Просто восхитительно, - поддерживает их Джаред, они с Челси громко хлопают в ладоши.

«Восхитительно» - всего лишь слово, думает Гарри, когда смотрит на Луи, который широко улыбается и говорит что-то, на что Гарри не обращает внимания, и они заканчивают интервью.

 

***

 

\- Ты спишь?

Голос Луи тише, чем звук телевизора, который все еще работает. Гарри не может заснуть, поэтому он просто лежит и слушает то, что идет по телевизору.

Он двигается, садится и устало трет глаза руками.

\- Не могу заснуть, - бормочет он низким голосом.

Луи смотрит на него, садится, его выражение лица нечитаемо в приглушенном свете их комнаты.

\- Я тоже, - говорит он.

Гарри улыбается уголками губ. Он играет с краем одеяла и делает глубокий вдох. 

\- Напоминает мне времена, когда мы были младше. Я никогда не мог заснуть перед соревнованиями, - медленно говорит Гарри.

Луи тихо смеется и кивает:

\- Я помню.

Никто из них не говорит ничего какое-то время. Уже полпервого, но Гарри не чувствует ничего даже близко похожего на сон, не сейчас.

\- Ты в порядке?

Голос Луи вытаскивает его из мыслей снова, Гарри смотрит на него:

\- Думаю, да. Нервничаю, наверное, - подмечает Гарри.

\- Понимаю, - легко поддразнивает Луи.

Гарри усмехается, кладя голову обратно на подушку. 

\- Поговорил с Джей хоть немного? – спрашивает он, смотря в экран телевизора. 

\- Да, недолго. Все девочки так взволнованы, только и говорят о нашем первом выступлении на этой неделе, - говорит Луи, улыбаясь. – Как Энн?

\- Она в норме. Переживает за меня, но это неудивительно, - Гарри замолкает, закатывая глаза.

Когда Гарри снова глядит на Луи, тот смотрит на него, его глаза уставшие и чуть припухшие, и Гарри ждет, что тот опять заговорит. Но Луи и не надо ничего говорить, он всего лишь кивает на свободное место на кровати и постукивает по нему легонько, и тогда Гарри все понимает. Он медленно двигается, как будто проверяет, правильно ли понял, чего хочет Луи. Гарри аккуратно пробирается в кровать Луи. 

\- Не хочется спать одному, - бормочет Луи, и Гарри кивает, потому что он полностью понимает.

\- Мы будет в порядке, да? – добавляет Луи через какое-то время.

Гарри кивает еще раз, кладя голову на подушку. 

\- Конечно, - говорит он тихо, точно не зная, пытается ли он убедить в этом Луи или же самого себя. 

Они больше ничего не говорят, Луи лежит к нему спиной, бормотание телевизора заглушает их дыхание. Но Гарри может чувствовать, как опускается и поднимает грудь Луи, и знает, что тот заснул, потому что он дышит медленнее. Проходит немного времени, и глаза Гарри становятся тяжелыми, закрываются, а расслабленная рука мягко ложится на талию Луи.

Когда он просыпается, Луи еще спит, и он вылазит из кровати, стараясь не разбудить его. Но даже когда Луи просыпается, они не говорят об этом. Гарри предполагает, что это, в каком-то смысле, все упрощает.

 

***

 

Тренировки проходят, как обычно, Луи и Гарри внимательно слушают наставления Бена. Тот стоит за бортиками, когда они повторяют свою программу. Ребята одеты в форму команды Соединенных Штатов Америки. Правда, стоит заметить, что свитер Гарри немного коротковат для него, но это неважно. Гарри думает, что все проходит отлично, и им не о чем беспокоиться.

\- Еще раз, скажи мне, куда мы идем? – спрашивает Луи в четверг, переодеваясь в рубашку и пару джинс получше. 

\- Не знаю. Найл нашел это место, и они с Зейном часто туда ходят, - отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами.

Луи не говорит ничего, вместо этого он тянется к своему телефону. Гарри в это время достает клетчатую рубашку из своего чемодана. Они должны быть у главного входа через пять минут, и Гарри достает телефон, когда они идут по направлению к лестнице. 

\- Уверен, что хочешь идти в бар сегодня? – спрашивает Гарри.

\- Почему бы и нет? – Луи отвечает вопросом на вопрос, и его тон более оборонительный, чем Гарри ожидал.

\- Не знаю, просто. Ты обычно не ходишь тусоваться, когда выступление на носу, - объясняет Гарри.

\- Должен же я пожить перед тем, как состарюсь, как думаешь? – говорит Луи по пути в холл. Гарри следует за ним. Найл и Зейн уже на месте. Когда Гарри и Луи подходят к ним, те сидят на диване достаточно близко друг к другу, уставившись в один телефон.

\- О, вы, двое, уже здесь. А я думал, что один из вас точно продинамит меня сегодня, - говорит Найл, выводя всех из гостиницы.

По словам Найла, бар находится в пяти минутах ходьбы, но Гарри все равно поплотнее застегивает свою куртку.

\- Кое-кто ждет нас там. Один мой друг. Надеюсь, это не проблема? – добавляет Найл, и ни Гарри, ни Луи не возражают.

Гарри идет рядом с Найлом, Луи и Зейн болтают позади, и все входят внутрь. В баре гораздо теплее, и, черт, Гарри кажется, что его немного знобит.

\- Парни, - начинает Найл, когда они подходят к кабинке, где уже сидит один человек: парень, который кажется Гарри смутно знакомым. – Это Лиам. Лиам, это Гарри и Луи.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - говорит Гарри, и Лиам отвечает ему тем же. Они рассаживаются: Гарри возле Лиама, Луи с другой стороны, а Зейн и Найл втискиваются на диванчик напротив. 

Скоро они узнают, что Лиам в команде по керлингу, вот, оказывается, почему он кажется Гарри таким знакомым. Освещение в баре немного приглушенное, Найл приносит всем по пинте пива, и Гарри делает глоток. Найл говорит о возвращении домой, но Гарри слушает его в пол уха. 

\- Как долго вы, ребята, катаетесь вместе? – спрашивает Лиам.

\- Эм, тринадцать лет? – отвечает Гарри, Луи кивает, подтверждая его слова.

\- Блять, - говорит Найл. Он широкими глазами смотрит то на одного, то на другого. - И вы, двое, еще не устали друг от друга?

Гарри фыркает, Луи удивленно усмехается, и они оба отрицательно качают головами. Зейн спрашивает у Лиама что-то про керлинг, и Гарри отключается, откидываясь на спинку стула.

 

\- Колин бросил меня.

Луи стоит напротив, его глаза выглядят устало, в руках он держит стакан. 

\- Что? – переспрашивает Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что он все верно услышал. 

\- Я сказал, - начинает Луи еще раз, перед этим сделав глоток своего напитка, - Колин бросил меня.

И проблема в том, что Гарри не должен так радоваться этим новостям. У него практически кружится голова.

\- Что? Почему?

\- Он сказал, для него это слишком: фигурное катание, и то, что меня никогда нет рядом, - объясняет Луи, громко вздыхая. – Черт, я не знаю. Он просто… Захотел уйти, что ли.

Гарри аккуратно кладет руку на талию Луи и притягивает его ближе. Он чувствует запах алкоголя в дыхании Луи, Гарри и сам выпил уже слишком много. Луи, не колебаясь, делает шаг навстречу и обнимает его.

\- Эй, - мягко говорит Гарри, большим пальцем поглаживая плечо Луи. – Хочешь свалить отсюда?

Луи кивает, и они двигаются к выходу. Гарри проталкивается через небольшую толпу, чувствуя руку Луи на своей, когда они выходят наружу. На улице теплее, чем внутри: тут так по-летнему душно, что голова Гарри моментально тяжелеет.

\- В любом случае, думаю, не так уж и сильно он мне нравился, - небрежно произносит Луи, присаживаясь на ступеньку, и Гарри садится рядом с ним.

Гарри прижимается лицом к плечу Луи и легко толкает того локтем:

\- Лжец, - тихо шепчет он.

Луи закатывает глаза и отталкивает Гарри рукой:

\- Я серьезно. Ему слишком нравился футбол.

Гарри хватает Луи за нос и кусает того за кончик указательного пальца. 

\- Тогда молодец, что избавился от него, - говорит Стайлс.

Внутри все еще громко играет музыка. Ее заглушают стены, но Гарри хочет, чтобы ее не было совсем, потому что он здесь, с Луи. Он хочет дотянуться и взять руку Луи в свою, следить за причудливыми линиями на его ладони и рассказывать ему истории о том, что, когда он был младше, и получалось так, что он расстраивался по какой-то причине, они с Джеммой наряжались и играли на лужайке до тех пор, пока их не звали на ужин. Но Гарри ничего такого не рассказывает. Вместо этого он прислушивается к звукам автострады, которая находится неподалеку.

\- Ты помнишь день, когда мы впервые встретились?- спрашивает Луи, делая еще один глоток из стакана. Гарри оставил свой на кухне, но он и не думает о том, чтобы вернуться за ним.

\- Конечно помню, - говорит он.

Луи смотрит в небо, вздыхает и складывает руки на груди. 

\- Я думал, ты меня возненавидишь.

\- Что? Луи, какого черта ты мог вообще такое подумать? – спрашивает Гарри.

\- Не знаю. Бен всегда говорил мне, что только в парном катания я смогу чего-то добиться. Мы много говорили о тебе, - говорит Луи.

Гарри моргает, не веря услышанному.

\- Бен так сказал?

\- Угу, - бурчит Луи в ответ.

Они снова молчат, но ни один из них не предпринимает ни единой попытки вернуться назад. Парой минут позже Гарри ловит себя на том, что блуждает глазами по лицу Луи, которое мерцает в приглушенном свете фонарей на веранде. На улице все еще жарко, и капелька пота течет вниз по его шее.

\- Колин – идиот, - заявляет Гарри.

Луи улыбается, поглядывая на него.

\- Тебе не обязательно было это говорить.

Гарри качает головой, настаивая на своей правоте.

\- Нет, я правда так думаю, Лу. Он чертов кретин, - начинает Гарри. 

\- С каких это пор ты говоришь слово “кретин”? – спрашивает Луи, который сейчас выглядит достаточно изумленно.

\- Думаю, с этого момента, - говорит Гарри, чувствуя себя немного неловко. – Мне девятнадцать: кажется, мне уже можно такое говорить. 

\- Посмотри-ка на себя, настоящий взрослый парень. Скоро будешь курить сигары и пить бренди в старой библиотеке, - усмехается Луи и щипает его за предплечье. 

Гарри тихо вскрикивает, легко убирая руку Луи. 

\- В любом случае, как долго вы, ребята, встречались?

Луи немного кривится в ответ, и Гарри жалеет, что спросил, когда тот снова начинает говорить:

\- Мы несколько раз сходились и расходились. И, если честно, не давали друг другу никаких обещаний.

\- Извини, - быстро говорит Гарри, - не надо было спрашивать.

\- Все в порядке, Гарри, - уверяет его Луи, легко хватая за предплечье, чтобы Гарри не ушел.

Когда Луи смотрит на него, Гарри понимает, что тоже пялится на Томлинсона. Он прочищает горло, слегка волнуясь, и опускает взгляд на свои руки, которые аккуратно лежат на коленях. 

\- Эй, - начинает Луи, немного придвигаясь. 

\- Привет, - отвечает Гарри, наслаждаясь улыбкой Луи.

Их носы трутся друг о друга, эти касания такие теплые и мягкие в летнем воздухе. Гарри придвигается ближе, и они целуются. Прошло столько времени с последнего раза, думает Гарри и вздыхает почти с облегчением. Он кладет руку на щеку Луи, и они придвигаются ближе друг к другу. Они оба немного пьяны, губы Луи на вкус, как соль и текила из тех шотов, что они пили ранее, и Гарри не может насытиться этим.

\- Я скучал по этому, - мягко говорит Гарри, отдаляясь ненадолго.

\- Я тоже, - соглашается Луи.

Гарри поворачивается немного, совсем немного – так, чтобы Луи был еще ближе к нему, и это посылает тепло по всему его телу. Тепло, которое он, казалось, не чувствовал годами. 

\- Я и забыл, как ты хорош в этом, - усмехается Луи, и Гарри смеется ему в губы. 

\- Иди нахер, - выдыхает Гарри, прежде чем укусить Луи за нижнюю губу.

Потом было много поцелуев и нежных прикосновений. Луи пробегает кончиками пальцев по предплечью Гарри. У того мурашки бегут по коже, несмотря на жару. Когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, губы Луи красного цвета, а на голове беспорядок, и Гарри предполагает, что выглядит так же. Он проводит рукой по волосам.

\- Знаешь, я рад, что ты рядом, - говорит Луи.

Гарри мягко обхватывает его рукой за плечи и притягивает ближе. 

\- Я вижу, ты в порядке, - говорит он.

Луи издает возглас неодобрения, пихает Гарри в бок и смеется ему в шею.

 

\- Гарри?

Зейн, сидящий напротив, смотрит на него, а все остальные молчат. 

\- Извините. Я немного выпал из разговора, - быстро говорит Гарри, игнорируя взгляд Луи, который тот ему посылает.

\- Мы просто спросили, не хочешь ли ты сходить в кино на выходных после вашего с Луи выступления? – интересуется Зейн.

\- Ага, было бы неплохо, - говорит Гарри, кивая.

Остаток вечера, наполненный бессмысленными разговорами, проходит отлично: Гарри уже давно не чувствовал себя так спокойно и расслабленно. К тому моменту, когда они с Луи возвращаются в свою комнату, на часах чуть больше, чем половина двеннадцатого, и Гарри настолько выдохся, что практически валится на кровать. 

\- Устал? – спрашивает Луи, довольно улыбаясь.

Гарри ничего не отвечает, просто поднимает средний палец, после чего Луи смеется и уходит в ванную комнату, запирая за собой дверь. К тому времени, как Луи выходит, Гарри уже почти засыпает. Он насильно вытаскивает себя из кровати, чтобы вымыть лицо и почистить зубы. Вернувшись, он падает на кровать и проваливается в сон.

 

***

 

В ночь перед первым туром их соревнований Гарри спит плохо. Большую часть времени он просто лежит в кровати, часто ворочаясь и пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но ничего не помогает. Луи же, напротив, засыпает мгновенно, и Гарри всегда завидует этому.

Он даже не понимает, почему так нервничает. Как будто они не делали этого огромное количество раз. Ведь они делали. 

Они с Луи собираются в тишине, переодеваясь в костюмы перед большой разминкой. Гарри чувствует себя не очень хорошо, потому что он не может, наконец-то, начать контролировать то, что съедает его изнутри. Когда они оба готовы, он смотрит на Луи, а потом медленно касается его руки. Луи хватается за нее, и его руки на удивление теплые и мягкие, несмотря на холодный воздух вокруг них. 

Гарри нерешительно приближается к нему, и Луи, не двигаясь, стоит напротив, когда Гарри соединяет их лбы. 

\- У нас все получится, - медленно говорит Гарри, больше стараясь убедить самого себя, чем Луи. 

\- У нас все будет чертовски круто, - отвечает Луи. Он вертит в пальцах короткую, выпущенную из-под шапки кудряшку возле уха Гарри. – Знаешь, я не думаю, что смог бы сделать это с кем-то, кроме тебя.

Гарри легко улыбается, расслабляется и кивает:

\- Я тоже, - соглашается он, и Луи сжимает его руку еще раз, прежде чем они выходят на лед. 

Когда они начинают разминку, Бен наблюдает за ними, прислонившись к одному из бортиков. Они выступают вторыми, после Николаса и Синди, Гарри узнает об этом во время тренировки. Ему просто нужно сконцентрироваться, вот и все. Просто сосредоточиться, и все будет в порядке. Его майка немного царапается, Гарри делает глубокий вдох и прилагает все усилия, чтобы игнорировать это. 

Когда они следуют за другими фигуристами на льду, все лица расплывчато проносятся мимо, заметны только камеры. Луи немного позади него, Гарри краем глаза видит, как тот машет руками. 

Он в порядке. Все будет в порядке. 

«Фигуристы, пожалуйста, покиньте лед, чтобы первая пара смогла начать выступление», - звучит объявление. 

Гарри снова чувствует себя плохо, но Луи рядом, его рука в руке Гарри, когда они едут по направлению к выходу из катка. Они идут в специально выделенную для них зону отдыха, Бен уже там, а Гарри старается усмирить свои трясущиеся пальцы. 

Николас и Синди выступают хорошо. Действительно хорошо.

И, внезапно, они следующие. Гарри чувствует, как паника наполняет его, потому что у них не было достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться. Мысли быстро проносятся в голове, пока он старается, блять, дышать.

«Следующие, представители Соединенных Штатов Америки – Луи Томлинсон и Гарри Стайлс», - объявляет комментатор. 

\- Вы, ребята, можете сделать это. Я буду здесь, но я вам не нужен. Вы нужны друг другу, ясно? – говорит Бен, похлопывая каждого из них по плечу. 

Гарри смотрит на Луи, прежде чем они выезжают на лед. На их лицах улыбки, они машут толпе, которая. Реально. Огромная. Луи внимательно следит за ним, когда они перемещаются на середину. Они оба тяжело дышат и ничего не говорят друг другу. Луи хватает его руку еще раз перед тем, как они занимают начальную позицию. 

Потом вступает музыка, и они начинают. 

 

\- Знаешь, ты мне очень нравишься, Гарри, - тихо говорит она. 

Гарри смотрит на нее, моргает и неловко хватает свою бутылку с водой. 

\- Ты мне тоже нравишься, - говорит Гарри в замешательстве. 

\- Нет, как бы, эмм, - Эйми делает паузу и нервно смеется. – Ты мне, как бы, действительно нравишься, Гарри, - проясняет она. 

Гарри сглатывает и только сейчас понимает, что она имеет ввиду. 

\- Оу, эмм, - начинает он, внезапно чувствуя себя ужасно взволнованным. – Знаешь, я не то чтобы ищу кого-то прямо сейчас. 

Эйми кивает головой и заправляет одну из темных прядей за ухо. 

\- Я уже поняла, - просто говорит она. 

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? – спрашивает Гарри. 

\- Ну, думаю, это довольно очевидно, что ты, скорее всего, уже занят кем-то другим, - говорит она, пожимая плечами. 

Гарри молчит и смотрит туда, куда в данный момент пялится Эйми, и, ох. Там Луи. Гарри наблюдает за ним, чувствуя, как что-то в его груди сжимается от вида Томлинсона, стоящего там. Они только что завершили сегодняшнюю тренировку, Гарри уже переоделся в свои спортивные штаны и свитер, а Луи все еще на катке, в своем тренировочном костюме, стоит и разговаривает с кем-то, при этом он выглядит довольно вовлеченным в то, о чем они говорят.

\- Нет, мы, эмм, ничего такого, мы просто – 

\- Партнеры, я знаю, - перебивает его Эйми, - все это знают, Гарри. 

Он знает Эйми большую часть своей жизни, она тоже фигуристка, ее партнер – Брайан. Они катаются немного дольше, чем Гарри и Луи, хотя они того же возраста: Эйми девятнадцать, а Брайану двадцать один. 

\- Вот поэтому я и не знаю, из-за чего ты так злишься, - говорит Гарри.

Эйми смеется:

\- Конечно не знаешь.

\- Я сделал что-то не так? Я не –

\- Просто сделай уже что-нибудь с Луи, Гарри, - твердо говорит Эйми. – Потому что, ты же понимаешь, что никто из вас не будет ждать вечность.

Гарри открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не может: в голове пусто, а ноги будто вросли в бетонный пол.

\- В любом случае, - добавляет она, - мне нужно идти. Увидимся на следующей неделе?

\- Да, конечно, - говорит Гарри, в замешательстве наблюдая за тем, как она уходит.

\- Ты в порядке? – произносит кто-то рядом с ним. Гарри оборачивается и видит Луи.

Теперь он одет в то же, что и Гарри: тренировочные штаны и свитер на несколько размеров больше(Гарри предполагает, что это, на самом деле, его свитер, судя по тому, что рукава длиннее, чем руки Луи).

\- Отлично, - просто говорит Гарри. 

Луи кивает и тянет его за руку до тех пор, пока они не доходят до своих машин. Но голос Эйми все еще прокручивается в его голове, снова и снова. 

Никто из вас не будет ждать вечность.

 

На мгновение, всего секунду, Гарри переживает, что может потерять равновесие, когда он приподнимает Луи и усаживает его себе на бедра, а оба конька Томлинсона упираются в Гарри. Но этого не происходит. Наоборот, он твердо стоит на ногах и опускает Луи обратно на лед. Когда он делает это, их приветствуют громкими аплодисментами, и программа почти закончена, думает Гарри, когда завершает последнее верчение и опускает ногу на лед. 

Когда они занимают финальную позицию, Гарри касается тыльной стороной руки щеки Луи, именно так, как они репетировали, так, как Бен сказал ему сделать. 

Музыка обрывается, люди аплодируют и одобрительно кричат, голоса кажутся еще более громкими на ледовой арене, и это заставляет сердце Гарри биться сильнее в груди. Они с Луи уходят со льда, чтобы дождаться результатов. 

\- У вас здорово получилось, - подбадривает их Бен, обнимая обоих. 

Гарри и Луи одевают свои чехлы для коньков. Луи нервничает, Гарри может почувствовать его напряжение, когда тот сидит рядом на маленькой скамье. Гарри думает, что ему, возможно, холодно, он не уверен. По большей части, он просто чувствует, как все его тело онемело. Они сидят и ждут результатов. 

«Можем ли мы получить результаты, пожалуйста», - говорит комментатор. 

Луи хватает его руку так крепко, что Гарри думает, она вполне может отвалиться. Их результат появляется на экране: 68, 41.

\- О боже, - Луи выдыхает и втягивает Гарри в объятье. 

Это не так хорошо, как у Николаса и Синди, но сейчас они на втором месте. 

\- Черт, - говорит Гарри, зарываясь лицом в шею Луи, а Бен поздравляет их. 

Это не первое место, но Гарри не волнуется об этом, уж точно не сейчас.

 

***

 

В конце дня они все еще на втором месте. И это, одновременно, и ужасно, и великолепно, и страшно.

Он звонит маме, когда они возвращаются в комнату, а потом сидит на кровати и слушает, как она практически плачет на том конце провода. Гарри легко улыбается, когда слышит, что Джемма орет какой-то несвязные бред на заднем фоне.

\- Я знаю, мама, я знаю, - Гарри замолкает на середине предложения, когда она снова начинает говорить. Он сдается и даже не старается вставить ни слова, вместо этого сосредотачивается на том, о чем говорит мама.

К тому времени, как он кладет трубку, они с Луи остаются наедине, и тишина их комнаты так не похожа на хаос и крики, которые они слышали на арене совсем недавно. 

\- Второе место. Можешь поверить в это? – спрашивает Луи через какое-то время.

Гарри улыбается и, повернувшись, смотрит на Луи, который лежит на своей кровати. 

\- Я, вообще-то, надеялся на первое, - поддразнивает он.

Луи закатывает глаза и кидается в Гарри подушкой. 

 

***

 

Вечером накануне финальных соревнований Луи собирается пойти потусить. 

Гарри пялится на него в неверии. 

\- Ты собираешься в бар? – спрашивает он второй раз за последнюю минуту. 

\- Это всего лишь Зейн, и мы просто собираемся купить немного еды, и все такое. Все будет в порядке, - повторяет Луи во второй раз.

Гарри качает головой так, будто не может поверить тому, что только что услышал.

\- Ты никогда не уходишь перед соревнованиями.

\- Мне просто нужно поговорить с Зейном кое о чем, - говорит Луи, вздыхая. 

\- О чем же? Почему ты не можешь поговорить об этом со мной?

На минуту между ними воцаряется тишина, а потом Гарри наблюдает за тем, как Луи передвигается по комнате и достает куртку из одного из чемоданов.

\- Ни о чем, Гарри. Все в порядке.

\- У вас, что, ребята, интрижка?

Луи замирает, стоя в наполовину одетой куртке, и пялится на Гарри.

\- Что, прости? 

\- Ну, ты понимаешь. Интрижка, - повторяет Гарри. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что Зейн и Найл встречаются, да? – спрашивает Луи. 

\- Ой, - говорит Гарри, неловко почесывая шею. – Подожди, что?!

\- Боже, Хаз, иногда ты бываешь таким тормознутым, - говорит Луи, улыбаясь.

\- Заткнись, - бормочет Гарри. 

\- Идиот, - говорит Луи.

Гарри открывает рот, стараясь выглядеть оскорбленным:

\- Возьми свои слова назад! – кричит он.

Луи смеется, качая головой:

\- Ни за что, - уверенно говорит он.

\- Вот увидишь, ты пожалеешь об этом, - начинает Гарри, касаясь пальцами боков Луи. 

\- Гарри, Гарри, нет, я опоздаю -

Но Луи прерывается, когда Гарри продолжает щекотать его, слушая, как тот громко смеется. Гарри понимает, что прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как он слышал этот звук. Он чувствует, как Луи старается выбраться из его хватки. Они оба тяжело дышат, когда падают на кровать, но никто из них не теряет решимости. 

Луи, скорее всего, точно опоздает, но, в итоге, он прижимает Гарри к кровати, а на лице у него довольная ухмылка.

\- Сдаешься, Стайлс?

Голова Гарри кружится, когда он смотрит на Луи. И, если бы он хотел, он мог бы притянуть и поцеловать того прямо сейчас. Вес Луи давит на его тело, и это заставляет сердце Гарри греметь в груди. Его глаза очерчивают контур губ Луи, и он ничего не может с собой поделать. Как только Гарри замечает, что Луи начинает придвигаться ближе, он закрывает глаза, буквально на секунду. Но, внезапно, вес Луи больше не чувствуется, больше не прижимает его к матрасу, и Гарри открывает глаза. Никто из них не говорит ни слова, Гарри садится, в то время как Луи влазит в свою куртку. 

\- Лу.., - начинает он, подсознательно зная, что будет дальше. 

До того, как он успевает полностью произнести имя, Луи качает головой и исчезает. Звук закрывающейся двери, и комната погружается в тишину. 

Гарри следовало бы, наверное, быть более удивленным, но, вместо этого, он берет свой телефон и говорит себе, что так, наверное, будет происходить каждый раз.

 

***

 

Он не пьян, но очень одинок. Именно поэтому, в данный момент, Дилан обвивает руками талию Гарри и ждет, когда же тот, наконец, откроет дверь в комнату.

Луи написал, что сегодня может не вернуться: скорее всего, останется у Зейна, а потом встретит его на ледовой арене перед соревнованиями завтра. С тех пор, как Гарри исполнилось шестнадцать, он ни разу не ночевал отдельно от Луи в ночь перед соревнованиями. Сейчас двадцатидвухлетний Гарри не уверен, что сможет спать один, поэтому он и нашел себе компанию. 

Видимо, Дилан не участвует в завтрашних соревнованиях. Гарри знает, что он сноубордист, и тоже знаком с Найлом. 

Все происходящее кажется чем-то неправильным, но Гарри игнорирует эту часть себя, и, вместо этого, прижимается губами ко рту Дилана, как только за ними захлопывается дверь. Он чувствует, что одна рука Дилана уже под его рубашкой, и Гарри думает, что она теплая и успокаивающая.

\- Так нормально? – спрашивает Дилан, и его голос звучит слишком громко в тишине комнаты. 

Гарри кивает, его дыхание немного пахнет мятой и ванилью, и это так не похоже на Луи. Он не должен думать о Луи. Боже, он так запутался.

Но он не думает о Луи, не разрешает себе думать о нем. Вместо этого он позволяет Дилану потянуть вниз его штаны, и это посылает короткие разряды тепла по телу Гарри. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, сдерживая стон. 

Привести кого-то в комнату, когда утром нужно рано вставать – не самая умная идея. А еще, это не самая лучшая идея, потому что Луи, теоритически, может вернуться в любой момент. Но в сообщении от Луи сказано, что он не вернется в течение ночи, поэтому у Гарри нет никаких причин не верить этому. 

Гарри коротко выдыхает, когда Дилан прижимает его к кровати. 

 

\- Я не… Я не думаю, что нам стоит продолжать целоваться. 

Гарри поднимает взгляд от журнала, который читает, пока они с Луи едут в машине на следующее соревнование.

Он глядит на Луи, который ведет машину. Его руки на руле, и он даже не смотрит на Гарри.

\- Что?

Луи делает глубокий вдох так, будто готовился к этому разговору. Гарри внезапно чувствует, будто его загнали в угол, и он даже и не знает, где выход.

\- Я имею ввиду, что, если это ничего не значит, то мы не должны этого делать, так? Все закончится тем, что одному из нас будет больно, - продолжает Луи, нервничая.

«Если это ничего не значит», - мысленно повторяет Гарри. Он моргает и пялится в окно какое-то время, пытаясь проанализировать сказанное.

Что он может ответить ему? 

«Но, Луи, я бы точно хотел продолжать целовать тебя»   
«Почему это, Гарри?»   
«Потому что, мне кажется, ты нравишься мне не только как партнер по фигурному катанию»   
«Ой». 

Такой разговор точно бы не был правильным. Вообще не был бы, думает Гарри с долей паники. Если он скажет что-то такое прямо сейчас, то, скорее всего, он потеряет Луи. Так что он думает, что лучше уж Луи будет рядом, хоть он и не сможет целовать его, чем Луи больше не будет в его жизни.

\- Ладно, - в итоге говорит Гарри, даже и не зная, что еще сказать.

\- Ты точно… Я имею ввиду, все в порядке? – спрашивает Луи.

\- Конечно, почему нет? – говорит Гарри, смотря на него.

Луи морщит лоб, его лицо сейчас – это смесь боли и чего-то еще, что Гарри не может распознать. 

\- Не знаю, просто, наверное, хочу удостовериться, - говорит Луи, и его голос звучит так, будто что-то важное только что закончилось.

Все, больше никаких поцелуев с Луи, говорит себе Гарри и возвращается к чтению журнала. Но все, о чем он может думать, это странная боль в груди, которая не исчезает до самого конца поездки.

 

\- О Боже!

Гарри замирает, а Дилан слазит с него и садится на кровати. Он видит Луи впервые.

\- Я, наверное, пойду, - добавляет Луи, делая шаг назад.

\- Нет, Луи, не уходи, - начинает Гарри, лихорадочно выискивая свою рубашку, и, в то же время, пытаясь быстро застегнуть ремень. 

\- Думаю, это я должен уйти, - говорит Дилан, подбирая свои вещи с пола. 

Луи смотрит сначала на Гарри, потом на Дилана. 

\- Да, тебе точно пора, - говорит Луи, его голос звучит твердо и очень холодно.

Когда Дилан действительно уходит, Гарри встает с кровати, и ни один из них не говорит ничего около минуты. 

\- Луи, - начинает Гарри, - что за хрень?

Луи просто пялится на него, поджав губы. 

\- Ты, блять, издеваешься?

\- Что в этом такого? Это из-за завтрашних соревнований? – огрызается Гарри. Он даже не пытается остановить себя. – Ты же ушел веселиться, так почему я не могу?

Когда он объясняет свои действия, он чувствует себя так, будто ему снова три года. Руки Луи сложены на груди, и он выглядит таким отстраненным, каким Гарри его никогда не видел. 

\- Ты, блять, ничего не понимаешь, да? – наконец спрашивает Луи.

Гарри почти смеется. Почти. 

\- Очевидно, я и правда нихуя не понимаю, так что, может, объяснишь мне?

Луи качает головой. 

\- Я… Я, блять, не мог лечь спать, потому что я не спал без тебя перед соревнованиями с тех пор, как мне было восемнадцать. Это, возможно, не так уж и много, но у меня не получалось заснуть. Поэтому я вернулся, но теперь вижу, что тебе есть, чем себя занять. 

Он говорит это таким ехидным голосом, и Гарри к этому уж точно не привык. Но потом ему кажется, что его собственный звучит точно так же прямо сейчас: злобно и оборонительно.

\- Мило, Лу, очень мило, - раздосадовано фыркает Гарри.

\- Я просто… Вернусь обратно к Зейну, - говорит Луи, кладя руку на дверную ручку.

Гарри идет за ним и смотрит, как тот спускается в небольшой вестибюль. 

\- Отлично, Лу, реально, блять, отлично, - кричит Гарри ему в спину.

Луи не оборачивается и не делает ни одной попытки посмотреть на него. 

\- Ну классно, ты вот так просто возьмешь и уйдешь опять? Я начинаю привыкать к этому, Лу. 

Он слышит хлопок двери на лестничном проёме, и больше ничего. Тишина возвращается.

 

***

 

Когда он прибывает на каток следующим утром, Луи уже там. Гарри опаздывает на пару минут из-за того, что поздно встал, и все, что произошло после, автоматически сместилось во времени. И это было бы не так напряжно, если бы сегодня не был тот день, когда решалось, получат ли они золотую медаль, или не получат ничего. 

Они не говорят друг другу ни слова, и Гарри знает, что Луи все еще злится: он видит это по тому, как он ведет себя. По тому, как он собирается, стараясь не подходить к Гарри близко. 

Если Бен и заметил, что что-то не так, он не обсуждает это. Вместо этого, он говорит им еще несколько ободряющих слов, прежде чем их вызывают на лед. Луи все еще сжимает руку Гарри и не выпускает даже тогда, когда они останавливаются в середине арены. Гарри смотрит на него, но Луи не колеблется. Не только сейчас – никогда. 

Музыка начинает играть, и Гарри пытается внушить себе, что ему просто нужно дышать. Это все, на чем ему нужно сосредоточится. 

 

Все думали, что они пройдут. Все. Когда был поднят вопрос об их участии, было само собой разумеющимся, что они поедут на Олимпиаду в Ванкувер в этом году.

Но они не прошли. Гарри сглатывает и сжимает кулаки, когда они получают эту новость. Он не смотрит на Луи, не смотрит на Бена, он просто пялится на свои коньки. Как будто все это – не более, чем один ужасный сон, и он все выдумал. 

\- Эй, - мягко говорит Луи, подталкивая его коленом. – Все нормально. Все будет хорошо. 

Гарри качает головой, все еще не поднимая глаз. Он изучает потертости на коже коньков. 

\- Это все, чего мы хотели, Лу.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Луи, успокаивающе касаясь рукой ладони Гарри. – Я знаю, знаю, но… Мы просто попытаемся еще раз, ладно?

Гарри чувствует, как в горле появляется комок, и он не может остановить это. Он делает глубокий вдох.

\- Это потому, что я облажался с последним верчением?

Луи улыбается и качает головой.

\- Видимо, там было много всего. Но ты не можешь винить только себя, - медленно говорит он. 

Гарри молча сидит на скамейке. Просто – он так хотел этого, они так долго мечтали об этом, а теперь все исчезло. Вот так, без предупреждения, без второй попытки, просто исчезло. 

Они еще немного сидят там, никто не двигается. 

\- Мне действительно казалось, что мы можем сделать это, - бормочет Гарри.

Луи обвивает рукой его талию.

\- Мы сможем. Просто не сейчас. 

Гарри прислоняется лбом к лбу Луи и переплетает их пальцы так, что даже не понимает, где чьи. 

\- Не сейчас, - повторяет Гарри, грустно кивая. 

Он все еще злится. Они оба злятся. Но они не могут позволить этому влезть между ними, не сейчас, не после того, через что они прошли вместе.

 

Все замолкли. Всё, что он может услышать прямо сейчас, это музыку и звук их коньков, которые синхронно двигаются на льду. Он может почувствовать на себе взгляд Луи, когда музыка ускоряется, и все идет к той поддержке, над которой Гарри работал неделями. Гарри понимает, что сейчас будет, он чувствует предвкушение, которое дрожью бежит по рукам и оседает на кончиках пальцев. 

Гарри чувствует, как Луи резко выдыхает, когда он кладет руку ему на талию. Гарри Стайлс пытается удержаться на льду так ровно, насколько это возможно, и поднимает Луи на плечо. У него получается. 

Они справились лучше, чем когда-либо. Он может сказать это по тому, как толпа замирает, а потом взрывается, и таких громких криков им еще слышать не приходилось. Он может сказать это еще и по тому, как крепко Луи сжимает его руку прямо сейчас, по тому, как кровь грохочет в ушах, а его сердце может прямо сейчас вырваться из груди. 

Толпа громкая и возбужденная, и все подбадривают их так неистово, что Гарри кажется, что у него шумит в голове. Они с Луи делают несколько последних вращений перед тем, как выйти на финальную позицию. Луи улыбается, сияя в свете ярких огней, освещающих каток, и Гарри не может отвести от него глаз. Уж точно не сейчас. 

Если честно, он продолжает смотреть на Луи, когда они покидают каток, когда надевают чехлы на коньки и возвращаются на скамейку, на которой уже сидели несколько дней назад. Гарри немного нервничает, но он не может перестать думать о том, что они сделали это. Они действительно, блять, сделали это!

«Можем ли мы получить результаты, пожалуйста», - говорит комментатор еще раз.

Луи хватает его за руку так, что костяшки пальцев белеют у их обоих. Гарри сидит, затаив дыхание. И вот оно. 110.42.

А это значит, что их итоговый результат 221.57.

\- Черт, - выдыхает Гарри, а его сердце грохочет в груди. – Черт, черт, Луи, мы – 

\- У нас золото, - говорит Луи. – Гарри, блять, мы… Мы сделали это!

Гарри крепко прижимает его к себе и оставляет поцелуи на макушке Луи, все еще в неверии. Они, блять, все еще действительно не могут поверить в это. 

Должны выступить еще две пары, но Гарри чувствует это, он уже знает. 

И, две пары спустя, оглашаются результаты.

Гарри Стайлс и Луи Томлинсон берут золото. 

 

***

 

Когда они возвращаются в раздевалку, вокруг образовывается странная смесь из возбуждения, злости и неопределенности. Гарри чувствует себя так, будто он горит, а в голове нет ни одной связной мысли. Он начинает переодеваться.

\- Гарри, - Луи разрушает тишину, но Гарри качает головой.

\- Все в порядке, - просто говорит он.

\- Или нет, - твердо отвечает Луи.

Им не стоит говорить об этом прямо сейчас. Но, опять же, Гарри не уверен, когда еще они смогут поговорить об этом. 

\- Или нет, - соглашается Гарри. – Прости меня, - наконец решает сказать он.

\- Разве это считается, когда ты даже не знаешь, за что извиняешься? – спрашивает Луи, утомленно закрывая глаза руками. 

\- Мне бы очень помогло, если бы ты сначала сказал, за что я извиняюсь, - огрызается Гарри. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Извини, что привел Дилана в нашу комнату?

\- Для начала, да, - кивает Луи.

\- Для начала, не думаю, что должен извиняться я, потому что именно ты ушел, - спорит Гарри. 

Луи замолкает и достает куртку из сумки:

\- Я просто… Я не хотел, чтобы ты отвлекался перед финалом, - в конце концов произносит он.

\- Пиздеж, - фыркает Гарри. Луи замирает, а Гарри продолжает. – Все произошло не только поэтому, и ты знаешь это, Луи.

Луи не смотрит на него.

\- Разве это имеет хоть какое-либо значение?

\- Конечно имеет, - начинает Гарри, даже не стараясь успокоиться. Он устал сдерживаться. – Это имеет значение, потому что, если ты хочешь от меня чего-то большего, чем быть просто партнерами по фигурному катанию, то ты должен сказать это. Прямо сейчас, или я больше никогда не спрошу этого снова, и впредь мы не будем об этом говорить. 

\- Ты хочешь быть больше, чем партнерами по фигурному катанию? – спрашивает Луи.

\- Блять, Лу, конечно хочу, - выдыхает Гарри, чувствуя, как внезапное облегчение и нервозность накрывают его с головой. – Ты хоть представляешь, каково это? Все эти годы мы были вместе на льду, но ничего больше. У меня был ты, но мне хочется всего тебя. 

Луи молча продевает руки в рукава своей куртки. Гарри думает, что тот выглядит немного напугано, примерно так же, как сам он чувствует себя прямо сейчас.

Луи проводит языком по нижней губе, а руками – по бедрам. У них никогда не было никаких проблем, когда дело касалось разговоров, но Гарри думает, что эта ситуация немного другая. Просто проблема уже не в фигурном катании.

\- Мы знакомы тринадцать лет, - наконец говорит Луи.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Гарри, ожидая продолжения.

\- Я просто… Блять, - выдыхает Луи, делая несколько небольших шажков в сторону Гарри. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

\- Все, что угодно, - озадаченно отвечает Гарри.

\- Тогда ладно. Я в бешенстве.

Гарри недоуменно таращится на него, проводя рукой по волосам. Он понимает, что это только начало.

\- Может, скажешь мне, почему?

\- Ты, блять, должен знать, почему, - огрызается Луи, смотря себе под ноги.

\- Если это по поводу вчерашней ночи или чего-то другого, то, знаешь, ты должен сказать мне об этом, - комментирует Гарри.

Луи останавливается, и слава Богу, потому что близость Томлинсона сводит Гарри с ума. Луи складывает руки на груди. 

\- Блять, я пытался сказать, неужели непонятно? 

\- Я остался. А ты ушел, - подчеркивает Гарри.

Луи расстроенно выдыхает. 

\- Это не то, что я имел ввиду.

\- Так что ты тогда имел ввиду? – повторяет Гарри.

\- Я просто, - Луи замолкает, сжимая руки в кулаки. – Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты был здесь. Со мной. Больше, чем партнеры по фигурному катанию, и больше, чем всё остальное. Ты и я.

Вот оно. Это всё, что ему нужно было сказать. Просто то, что он хотел, чтобы Гарри остался. То, что он просто хочет Гарри. 

\- Так почему ты тогда ничего не говорил? – спрашивает Гарри.

\- Ты предельно ясно дал мне понять, что не хочешь ничего такого. Со мной, - отрывисто проговорил Луи.

\- Когда, прошлой ночью? Это так я дал тебе понять? – спрашивает Гарри, и теперь уже он начинает действительно злиться. – Что ж, спасибо, что прояснил это за меня, а я и не знал.

\- Если ты хотел быть со мной, то, наверное, стоило бы сказать мне об этом вместо того, чтобы приводить какого-то парня в нашу комнату, - говорит Луи недовольным тоном.

\- Я просто считываю знаки, которые ты мне подаешь, - говорит Гарри, сжимая руки. Луи снова пялится на него, не двигаясь.

\- О чем ты говоришь? – спрашивает Луи.

Гарри фыркает. 

\- О том, что ты сказал, что нам не следует больше целоваться. 

\- Когда это я сказал такое?

\- Не знаю, может, пару лет назад. Мы ехали на отборочные, и ты просто сказал, что…

\- Пару лет назад? – спрашивает Луи, потирая виски. – А ты злопамятный, Гарри.

\- Ты сказал, что нам больше не следует целоваться, Луи, поэтому я понял, что это значило, что ты не хочешь…

\- Не хочу чего? – с нажимом произносит Луи.

\- Не хочешь, не знаю… Блять. Больше не хочешь целовать меня. Не хочешь ничего менять в наших рабочих отношениях, - отвечает Гарри. 

Это очень важно. Важнее, чем золотая медаль, и важнее, чем всё остальное, связанное с фигурным катанием, потому что речь идет о нем и Луи. И они сейчас пытаются выяснить, что же они наделали. Потому что Гарри уж точно не знает, и кажется, что Луи в таком же замешательстве.

\- Я просто. Я не хотел – не хочу, чтобы кому-то из нас было больно, - говорит Луи.

\- Что ж, думаю, мы оба все-таки пострадали, - говорит Гарри, устало проводя рукой по лицу. Луи открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но вдруг – 

\- Что вы, двое, там делаете? – доносится встревоженный голос Бена. – У вас пресс-конференция. Быстро на выход!

Гарри смотрит на Луи, но тот уже занимается тем, что достает некоторые вещи из сумки. Он выходит из раздевалки, следуя за Гарри туда, где повсюду звучат вспышки камер, а люди скандируют их имена.

 

***

 

\- Итак, Гарри. Расскажи нам, каково это: быть партнером Луи на протяжении многих лет? Потому что у вас, двоих, видна эта волшебная взаимосвязь, когда вы на льду. 

Конференция идет своим чередом, и этот вопрос достаточно легкий, почти что приносящий наслаждение. Уже было несколько вопросов насчет того, под какую музыку им нравится кататься больше всего, или какой последний фильм они смотрели, но теперь они приступают к хорошим вопросам. К тем, которые нравятся Гарри.

Гарри ерзает на кресле и кидает взгляд на Луи. Тот кивает, а легкая улыбка на его губах успокаивает Гарри. 

\- Ну, сколько времени у меня есть на ответ? – спрашивает Гарри и слышит смешки среди аудитории. Он кладет руки перед собой, собираясь с мыслями. – Мы с Луи катаемся вместе уже тринадцать лет, и могу честно признаться, что я ни разу ни о чем не пожалел.

Аудитория издает тихое “вааау”, а Луи прочищает горло. 

\- Но первое, что приходит на ум, это тот момент, когда я впервые встретил Луи. Еще тогда, когда мы были совсем маленькими и неопытными. Наш тренер Бен подумал, что было бы неплохо поставить меня в пару с кем-то, и решил что мы с Луи хорошо подойдем друг другу. Я тогда подумал: “Какой же говнюк!”, но, - Гарри делает паузу и слышит, как Бен громко смеется где-то в дальнем углу комнаты. – Думаю, это все-таки сработало, так?

Луи пожимает плечами, но все еще улыбается. 

\- В общем, все закончилось тем, что Луи стал моим партнером, но это такое важное слово – партнер. Оно гораздо значимее, чем многие люди могут себе представить, когда дело доходит до чего-то типа фигурного катания. Тебе нужно полностью доверять партнеру, потому что, именно благодаря этому доверию, ты позволяешь ему полностью контролировать твое тело, когда он поднимает тебя над головой. Или когда ты балансируешь, упираясь в его бедра, а он, в это время, скользит по льду. Это немаловажная вещь. Это – Господи, так сложно обьяснить, неправда ли?

\- Нелегко. Но, думаю, у тебя неплохо получается все вышеперечисленное, - комментирует Луи в свой микрофон, подтрунивая над ним.

Гарри закатывает глаза и делает глоток воды. 

\- В отличии от одиночного фигурного катания, думаю, тут больше давления, потому что это не только твоя надежда на лучший результат, но и ожидания другого человека. И вы как будто зависите друг от друга. Думаю, можно сказать, что это странные взаимозависимые отношения, или типа того. Но это легко, когда рядом кто-то вроде Луи. И под словом “легко” я подразумеваю то, что ему легко доверять и полагаться на него, потому что он отдает так много себя нашим тренировкам и полностью выкладывается на льду. Когда он катается, я часто замечаю за собой, что просто стою и восхищаюсь им. Он из тех, кем можно восторгаться просто из-за того, каков он есть. И я уважаю Луи за огромное количество вещей, и на катке, и за его пределами. Я думаю, что это еще одна жизненно необходимая вещь, которая должна быть между партнерами. Уважение.

Его несет, он перескакивает с одной мысли на другую, потому что Луи внимательно смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Смотрит и мягко толкает своим коленом его ногу. Гарри качает головой, стараясь собраться. 

\- Извините, я говорю немного несвязно. Я действительно иногда теряюсь в мыслях, просто спросите Луи.

Луи согласно кивает, и люди смеются. 

\- Когда мне было девять, и мы впервые катались вместе, - медленно, улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, отдаваясь воспоминаниям, - я мечтал держать Луи за руку так долго, сколько смогу. Не помню, чтобы тогда я думал об Олимпиаде. 

На мгновение воцаряется тишина, но Гарри чувствует что-то теплое на своем колене. Это рука Луи, понимает он через пол минуты. Он рвано вдыхает, а очередной репортер поднимает руку, чтобы задать вопрос. 

\- Луи, а что вы можете сказать о своем опыте катаний с Гарри после всех этих лет? - спрашивает она, прижимая планшет к груди.

Луи сглатывает и задумывается на какое-то время. Его губы крепко сжаты, но Гарри отлично знает, что так обычно бывает, когда тот думает о чем-то очень важном. 

\- Катание с Гарри есть и всегда будет опытом, о котором можно говорить бесконечно, - начинает Луи, ухмыляясь. – Но, в общем-то, я бы просто повторил то, о чем Гарри говорил последние десять минут, потому что он прав. Каждый день я катаюсь с Гарри, и это всегда что-то другое, иной опыт, который мы разделяем между собой. Он всегда привносит что-то новое, и, если ему чего-то недостает, я стараюсь восполнить это, и наоборот. Это странное сочетание дружбы и рабочих отношений, чего-то, что вы делаете вместе. И быть здесь с золотыми медалями, на которых выгравированы наши имена… Если честно, мы не ожидали такого в ближайшем будущем. Это просто потрясающе, и я счастлив, что могу разделить этот момент с Гарри. Не думаю, что смог бы сделать это с кем-то другим. 

Луи сжимает колено Гарри и опускает взгляд на поверхность стола на секунду, а Гарри выдыхает, широко улыбаясь. 

 

***

 

Путь обратно в комнату проходит в тишине. Когда они поднимаются по ступенькам, Гарри ничего не говорит, ждет, что, может, Луи начнет первым. Он открывает дверь, и они проходят внутрь. Его кровать в том же состоянии, в котором Гарри ее оставил: скомканные простыни и беспорядок, так что он просто садится на краешек и достает телефон.

Он видит несколько пропущенных вызовов от мамы, парочку смс от Джеммы и еще какие-то упоминания, которые он пролистывает, не открывая. Вместо этого, он кладет телефон на кровать рядом с собой и смотрит на Луи.

Теперь есть только они вдвоем. Никакого фигурного катания, никаких медалей, ничего. Они больше не должны отвечать ни на какие вопросы. Гарри ерзает на кровати, складывая руки на груди. Они должны поговорить об этом, и сейчас самое что ни на есть лучшее время. 

\- Я не знаю, что сказать, - замечает Луи, опуская руки на колени. 

Гарри кивает:

\- Я и сам не знаю, - говорит он.

\- Извини, - Луи прерывает тишину между ними. – Я не должен был быть таким придурком. Прости.

\- Ты меня тоже прости, - искренне говорит Гарри. – Прости, что постоянно лажал.

Этого мало, но Луи делает шаг по направлению к нему. И еще один. И еще, а Гарри не знает, стоит ли ему двигаться или нет. 

\- Мы оба были немного глупыми, - говорит Луи тихим голосом.

Гарри легко улыбается. 

\- Думаю, что “немного” – это преуменьшение, - комментирует он.

Луи кивает, поправляя воротник свитера Гарри, прежде чем посмотреть тому в глаза. Это действительно происходит, думает Гарри, когда медленно убирает челку со лба Луи.

\- Ну так давай, - говорит Луи, потягивая его за завязку на кофте, - нам нужно наверстать упущенное время.

Гарри наклоняется, прижимаясь к губам Луи, зная, что теперь у него нету особых причин, чтобы отстраниться. Кроме как, возможно, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, но Гарри очень хочет проверить, как долго он сможет избегать этого. 

Луи такой мягкий, теплый и податливый. Он толкает Гарри на кровать, и тот падает спиной на матрас. Внутри Гарри концентрируется тепло, когда он кладет руку на шею Луи, проводя большим пальцем по нежной коже за ухом. Они не торопятся, нет ничего, о чем бы им стоило волноваться. Только они вдвоем. 

\- Так нормально? – спрашивает Луи, мягко отстраняясь.

\- А тебе? – задает Гарри ответный вопрос. Луи кивает. – Потому что мне очень даже хорошо. 

\- Мы должны.., - поцелуй, - это не какая-то там мелочь, Хаз.., - поцелуй, - у нас будет еще время, чтобы целоваться, - Луи отодвигается, чтобы Гарри перестал целовать его, но тот все равно пытается дотянуться. – Это значит, что мы будем вместе во всем.

Искры страха пробегают по коже Стайлса, ответственность, заложенная в словах Луи, поражает его. Сейчас у него есть Луи, который хочет дать ему – дать им – шанс, и Гарри точно не упустит его. Никогда больше не упустит, если уж на то пошло. 

\- Мне кажется, мы хорошая команда, - медленно говорит Гарри, проводя большим пальцем по линии подбородка Луи.

\- Больше никаких случайных людей в нашей комнате, - начинает Луи. – И никаких разговоров о глупостях. 

\- Какие-нибудь другие правила? – спрашивает Гарри, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал утомленно. Луи хлопает его по груди. 

\- Мы можем целоваться в любое время, - говорит Луи.

\- В любое время? – повторяет Гарри с широко распахнутыми глазами. – Думаю, я смогу с этим смириться. 

Луи улыбается теплой улыбкой, медленно передвигаясь к Гарри на колени. 

\- Ты уверен? – тихо спрашивает он, зарываясь пальцами в кудряшки на затылке Гарри. – Тогда успех нашему делу обеспечен!

Успех обеспечен. Эти слова крутятся в голове Гарри, когда он целует Луи в висок и шепчет ему на ухо:

\- Думаю, я смогу выдержать еще несколько успешных дел в своей жизни.


	2. Chapter Two: Epilogue

Chapter Two: Epilogue

\- Сегодня я учусь тому, как крутиться на льду.

Гарри смотрит туда, где Луи стоит перед репортером с телевиденья. Мужчину зовут Джордж, и он в ожидании глядит на Луи:

\- Так правильно, парни?

Гарри кивает, а Луи усмехается, когда они плавно скользят к центру катка. Они дома уже несколько месяцев: немного отдыхают и немного тренируются, дают интервью, и все проходит в более спокойном ритме, чем тот, к которому привык Гарри.

\- Не знаю, ты достаточно больно упал несколько минут назад…, - припечатывает Луи, усмехаясь, а Джордж обиженно выдыхает, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал раздраженно. 

\- Думаю, мне нужно винить в этом моего учителя, - говорит Джордж, подмигивая, и Гарри смеется, не сдерживаясь. Звук эхом разносится по ледовой арене. 

Гарри обхватывает себя руками, а оператор следует за ними. Они провели Джорджа по их родному городу, показывая все любимые места, старую пекарню, в которой доводилось работать Гарри, и «Toys”R”Us»[1], где раньше работал Луи. Видимо, Америка хочет знать всё это.

\- Справедливо, - соглашается Луи, все еще улыбаясь.

\- Ладно, итак. С чего мы начнем? – спрашивает Джордж, скользя между ними.

\- Пожалуй, - начинает Гарри, хлопая в ладоши. Это напоминает ему времена, когда он учил маленьких детей фигурному катанию по выходным, чтобы заработать достаточно денег для того, чтобы платить за тренировки. – Все, что тебе нужно делать – держаться за Луи, а он сделает все остальное. 

\- Это таким образом вы, двое, делаете это? Луи выполняет всю работу? – спрашивает Джордж. 

Луи фыркает, а Гарри отъезжает немного в сторону, пожимая плечами. 

\- У меня есть ямочки на щеках, поэтому мне все сходит с рук, - просто говорит Гарри.

\- Ты ужасный, - комментирует Луи, хватая Джорджа за руки. Тот повторяет за ним, и выглядит он одновременно волнующимся и собранным.

И они начинают, если можно так сказать. Всего несколько коротких вращений, но Гарри может сказать, что Джордж задыхается и сбит с толку, так что, когда они с Луи, наконец, останавливаются, Гарри ухмыляется.

\- Он прирожденный фигурист. Что скажешь, Лу? – спрашивает Гарри.

Луи кивает:

\- Полностью согласен, - говорит он, стараясь сдержать смех. 

Джордж гордо глядит в объектив камеры:

\- Слышали? Два золотых медалиста только что назвали меня прирожденным фигуристом. Думаю, я бы не справился без моего потрясающего учителя, - начинает он, закружив Луи в одном из верчений. 

\- Ладно-ладно, - говорит Гарри, придвигаясь к ним ближе. Он перехватывает запястье Луи и подтягивает его ближе к себе. – Полегче, приятель.

Луи улыбается, зарываясь лицом в шею Гарри, и кладет руку ему на талию. Мягко, но ощутимо.

Интервью заканчивается, Гарри и Луи прощаются с Джорджем и командой, прежде чем отправиться домой. На часах немного больше, чем одиннадцать вечера, когда они заходят в небольшую квартиру Гарри. Все его тело ломит, поэтому он просто тащится к кровати.

\- Устал? - спрашивает Луи, мягко проводя рукой по спине Гарри.

Гарри коротко соглашается. Рука Луи греет через ткань свитера, мягко дергает его. И Стайлсу не нужно повторять дважды, он придвигается ближе и снимает свитер. Луи кивает, легко улыбаясь. Он оставляет поцелуй на шее Гарри, проводит кончиками пальцев по бедрам. 

\- Ревновал сегодня? – спрашивает Луи, аккуратно расстегивая ремень на брюках Гарри.

\- Немного, - бормочет тот, целуя Луи вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то еще. 

\- Мне понравилось, - говорит Луи. Щеки Гарри краснеют, когда Томлинсон медленно стягивает с него трусы. 

Рубашка и нижнее белье Луи летят следом, пока Гарри целует его плечо, передвигаясь так, что Луи теперь под ним. Томлинсон мягко кладет руки на его ягодицы. Они оба истощены, но Гарри чувствует, как Луи медленно двигается, и его глаза устало закрываются.

Теперь Луи лежит на спине. Он резко выдыхает, когда Гарри целует его, вылизывает его рот и сжимает его член. Он уже полувозбужденный, но после нескольких мягких движений встает полностью – немного предэякулянта выступает на кончике члена, и он слышит, как Луи хнычет под ним, сжимая его кудряшки в ответ.

\- Нравится? – спрашивает Гарри. Луи кивает, ерзая бедрами. 

Гарри улыбается и целует Луи еще раз, прежде чем опуститься ниже к его шее, груди, к внутренней стороне его бедер, прежде чем поцеловать головку его члена. Луи вскидывает бедра, не пытаясь остановиться, когда Гарри охватывает его губами. Нужно какое-то время, чтобы полностью взять Луи в рот. Тот еще раз сжимает его волосы. 

\- Близко, - говорит он тихим голосом.

Гарри двигает головой еще несколько раз, прежде чем Луи кончает, ударяя в заднюю стенку горла Стайлса. Его кожа мягкая, щеки покраснели, он нежно следит за тем, как Гарри трется носом о его бедра, оставляет несколько быстрых поцелуев на груди, и, наконец, целует его в губы.

Луи отвечает на поцелуй перед тем, как передвинуть руку на член Гарри, что немного удивляет Стайлса. Он резко выдыхает:

\- Боже, Луи, что за – 

\- Всегда стремлюсь взять золото, правда? – шепчет Луи, подмигивая.


End file.
